jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wercia7/Golden Heart.
Cześć. '' ''Oto nowy blog. Na którym głównie będę pisała One-Shoty. Będą się pojawiać raz na jakiś czas i tylko wtedy, gdy wpadnę na jakiś pomysł. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobają. Zapraszam do czytania. I z góry przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne, jeśli się znajdą. '' ''Gra w łapki'. Na wyspie Berk, było piękne słoneczne sobotnie popołudnie. Wikingowie krzątali się po wiosce, zajmując się swoją robotą. Niektórzy pracowali, inni odpoczywali, jeszcze inni czyli na przykład dzieciaki, bawiły się ze smokami. Wódz, a mianowicie sam Stoick Ważki, szukał swojego syna po całej wiosce. Miał on zamiar znów porozmawiać z nim o przejęciu tytułu wodza, ale jak to zwykle, chłopak przepadł. O dziwo blond włosa wojowniczka, również zniknęła. Czkawka i Astrid, zniknęli z wioski. Polecieli nad Krucze Urwisko. Para chciała spędzić trochę czasu razem. Brunet chciał choć na chwilę, uciec od rozmowy z ojcem. Ciągłe gadanie o byciu wodzem, o tym jak to odpowiedzialność o tym, że niedługo on sam nim zostanie, doprowadzały Czkawkę do szału. Jedynie loty ze Szczerbatkiem i obecność Astrid sprawiały, że chłopak mógł przestać o tym myśleć i się rozluźnić. Szczerbatek i Wichura znaleźli sobie spory kawałek patyka, którym zaczęli się bawić. Te dwa smoki, naprawdę się lubiły i to nawet bardzo. A wspólna zabawa, sprawiała im wiele frajdy. Czkawka siedział na trawie opierając się plecami o drzewo. Astrid leżała chłopakowi głową na kolanach, bawiąc się stokrotką którą przed chwilą zerwała. Brunet rozczesywał powoli kosmyki włosów wojowniczki. Dziewczynie uwielbiała gdy to robił, nie wiedziała dlaczego. Po prostu to lubiła. Pod wpływem przyjemności zamknęła oczy. -Tylko mi tutaj nie zaśnij.- zaśmiał się Zielono Oki dalej głaszcząc głowę dziewczyny. -A co zrobisz jeśli zasnę?- spytała wciąż mając zamknięte powieki. -Wrzucę cię do jeziorka.- oznajmił bez zastanowienia. -Spróbowałbyś tylko!- prychnęła z rozbawieniem w głosie, co rozśmieszyło Czkawkę. Po chwili ucałował jej czoło, odsłaniając jeden z kosmyków włosów blondynki. Para rozmawiała jeszcze ze sobą, o wszystkim i o niczym. W sumie, mogli nawet się nie odzywać. Jeśli by tylko oczywiście chcieli. Dla tej dwójki, radością było spędzenie ze sobą czasu. Nie jako tylko i wyłącznie jako przyjaciele, ale jako szczęśliwa i zakochana w sobie para. W pewnym momencie koło nich przebiegły smoki. Ciągnąc za sobą kłodę. Dwójka młodych zaśmiała się na ten widok. -Kochają tą zabawę.- powiedział jeździec Nocnej Furii. Astrid natychmiast wróciła do pozycji siedzącej. -Też w coś zagrajmy.- Czkawka spojrzał na niebiesko Oką. Dziewczyna się uśmiechała chytrze w stronę chłopaka. -Znam ten wzrok. Co kombinujesz?- zapytał z lekkim strachem w głosie. Astrid wywróciła oczami wzdychając ciężko. Usiadła na przeciwko bruneta i chwyciła go za ręce. Jeździec spojrzał najpierw na dłonie splecione, z dłońmi wojowniczki, a później podniósł wzrok na jej twarz. -Kiedyś wujek Finn, nauczył mnie grać w łapki.- powiedziała puszczając dłonie chłopaka i unosząc je nad jego.- Musisz mnie od spodu dłoni łaskotać, ale delikatnie.- tłumaczyła, Czkawka uważnie słuchał Hofferson.- A ja, będę musiała szybko zabierać ręce, gdy się zorientuję, że będziesz chciał mnie złapać, uderzając w moje dłonie od góry.- mówiła, a chłopak zaczął ją łaskotać od spodu palcami. Dziewczyna czuła lekkie mrowienie w ręce.- A teraz ja spróbuje zabrać ręce, a ty...- Klap. Złapał ją. Astrid zdziwiła się. Spojrzała na zielono o kiego, Czkawka się zaśmiał reakcją dziewczyny.-...uderzysz w moje dłonie.- dokończyła. Wykrzywiła głowę w uśmiechu. -Mam cię.- znów zaśmiali się.- Okej, wiem o co w tym chodzi. Jeszcze raz.- uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Jeźdźczyni Śmiertnika Zębacza znów umieściła dłonie nad, dłońmi bruneta. Znowu gili gili (XD), i klap! Znowu. Czkawka złapał blondynkę już kilka razy. Astrid ciągle nie nadążała z zabraniem rąk. Zaczynała mieć już tego powoli dość. Haddock ani razu, nie dał się skuć. -Ej no!- wrzasnęła gdy znowu uderzył ją w dłonie. -No co? -Nico!- odpowiedziała zdenerwowana. I znowu gili, gili, gili. I Klap.- Czkawka!- dziewczyna się wkurzyła i dała mu kuksańca w ramię. -Ała. Za co?- zaczął rozmasowywać ramię. Astrid skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i udała obrażoną. -Ty już dobrze wiesz, za co.- wstała i się przeciągnęła. Haddock śledził jej każdy ruch, uśmiechając się.- Ani razu nie dałeś mi wygrać. To wcale nie była zabawa. -Zaraz będziesz miała świetną zabawę.- wstał. Astrid spojrzała w zielone oczy jeźdźca. Podszedł do niej i się nachylił myślała, że chce ją pocałować więc przymknęła oczy. Nagle poczuła, że nie ma gruntu pod nogami, ktoś ją trzyma. Natychmiast otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła Czkawkę uśmiechniętego od ucha, do ucha. Zaczął się z nią kręcić trzymając ją na rękach. Astrid zaczęła krzyczeć ze śmiechu, w niebo głosy. Smoki widząc co wyprawiają ich przyjaciele, zostawili kłodę i podbiegli do nich.- Dalej źle się bawisz?- zapytał zatrzymując się na chwilę. -Nie..Czkawka. Bawię się wspaniale, odstaw mnie już na ziemię.- prosiła, próbując opanować swój śmiech. Wichura nagle stanęła za chłopakiem, warknęła wesoło.- Wichura, przyszłaś uratować swoją panią?- para spojrzała na smoczycę. -Oj, wydaje mi się, że nie przybiegła ci na ratunek.- brunet pokręcił głową z udawanym smutkiem. Po chwil usłyszeli warknięcie Szczerbatka. Młodzi spojrzeli w stronę usłyszanego dźwięku. Smok skakał przy jeziorku. Czkawka się uśmiechnął chytrze. Astrid przeniosła wzrok na chłopaka.- Dobrze kombinujesz mordko.- powiedział. Dziewczyna spojrzała na smoka, później na Czkawkę, potem na jeziorko i jeszcze raz, na wikinga. -O NIE!- zaprotestowała, wiedząc już co chce zrobić Haddock. Chłopak uśmiechnął się chytrze i ruszył w kierunku wody.- Nie! Czkawka, nie warz się! Nie...!- próbowała się wydostać z ramion Czkawki. Na darmo. Czkawka mimo błagania dziewczyny, nie posłuchał i wskoczył z nią do wody. Plusk był bardzo głośny. Chłopak puścił blondynkę, gdy znajdowali się już w wodzie. Astrid cała się trzęsła z zimna. Co się jej dziwić, skoro woda była lodowata? Brunet zaczął się śmiać mimo, że jemu też było zimno . Dziewczynie nie było do śmiechu. Spiorunowała go wzrokiem i powoli wyszła z jeziora. Była cała mokra, zziębnięta i zdenerwowana. Dziewczyna widząc, że brunet "świetnie się bawi", odeszła w kierunku drzewa, pod którym wcześniej siedzieli. Chciała się osuszyć i przy okazji ogrzać. Cały czas się trzęsła. Jeździec Nocnej Furii, po jakimś czasie zorientował się, że nie ma koło niego wojowniczki. Rozglądał się i w końcu ją dostrzegł. Widząc do jakiego stanu doprowadził Astrid, jego głupim pomysłem, postanowił wyjść z wody i pójść do niej. -Nie zbliżaj się!- zawołała słysząc jego kroki. -Astrid...- kucnął przy dziewczynie, głaszcząc jej policzek mokrą jeszcze dłonią.- Przepraszam. -Wiesz jak mi jest teraz, przez ciebie zimno.- szczękała zębami, masując sobie ramiona próbując się rozgrzać. -Przepraszam myślałem, że będziesz chciała popływać. Lubisz to.- mówił. -Nie lubię gdy wrzucasz mnie do jeziora jak wariat.- fuknęła zła. Odwróciła od niego głowę. Czkawka spoglądał na nią, nie wiedział jak ma ją udobruchać. Chociaż... Tak. Było coś co sprawiało, że Astrid przestawała się dąsać i denerwować. Chwycił za podbródek dziewczyny i odwrócił ponownie jej twarz w swoją stronę. W oczach Astrid dalej można było odczytać, rozdrażnienie zachowaniem chłopaka. Czkawka nie zważał na to i pocałował ją. Blondynka po chwili, odpłynęła w świat namiętnych pocałunków z chłopakiem. Czkawka od jakiegoś czasu zdążył się nauczyć, że gdy on zaczyna ją obdarowywać pocałunkami, Astrid staje się natychmiast szczęśliwa i jakby odpływała do świata wyobraźni. I rzeczywiście tak było. Cieszyła się, że nareszcie i on robi ten krok. A nie tylko ona. Że również on staje się odważniejszy w swoich uczuciach, co do niej i nie boi się tego pokazać. Po dłuższej chwili, oderwali się od siebie niechętnie. Para patrzyła sobie w oczy, uśmiechając się do siebie na wzajem. Niebiesko oka, przestała nagle czuć chłód. -Kocham cię.- powiedział Czkawka. -A ja ciebie, wariacie.- ucałowała go w nos. Zachichotali cicho. -Nie jesteś już zła?- zapytał. -Oczywiście, że jestem.- zaśmiała się głośno.- Nie no, żartuję.- powiedziała gdy się uspokoiła, wciąż mając uśmiech na ustach.- Już mi przeszło. Do zakochanych podbiegły ich smoki. One także chciały obdarzyć swoich właścicieli, uczuciem miłości. Problem w tym, że okazywanie tego uczucia przez te stworzenia, kończyło się na praniu ubrań. Ponieważ ślina Szczerbatka, ledwo co schodziła. Szczerbatek przewrócił zakochaną parę, wylizując ich całych. -Szczer..Szczerb...SZCZERBATEK!- Czkawka próbował odsunąć od nich smoka.- Wiesz, że to się nie spiera!- wiking zaczął ścierać z twarzy i kostiumu ślinę Nocnej Furii. Astrid i smoki zaczęły się śmiać. Smoki oczywiście po swojemu.- Ha ha. Śmiejcie się śmiejcie. Kiedyś się zemszczę.- oświadczył im.- Blee! Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę... Gdy stracisz coś cennego, najcudowniejszy skarb, najdroższy twojemu sercu. Co czujesz? Złość, wściekłość, smutek, żal, rozpacz? Jesteś w rozsypce, nie umiesz się pozbierać? Czy jednak podnosisz się i żyjesz dalej, mimo cierpienia? -Wytrzymaj. Czkawka już jest w drodze z lekarstwem od Gothi.- Jeźdźcy cały czas czuwali przy dziewczynie. Co chwile coś do niej mówili, żeby tylko nie zasnęła. Stan wojowniczki był, tragiczny. Oczy dziewczyny traciły kolor i swój blask, była blada jak ściana. -Astrid nie zasypiaj!- Sączysmark i Szpadka zaczęli trząść nią, znów traciła przytomność.- Mieczyk biegnij po zimną wodę!- bliźniak wybiegł natychmiast z pomieszczenia.- Astrid. Hej, słyszysz nas? Astrid?! Serce blondynki powoli przestawało bić. Klatka piersiowa dziewczyny, powoli się unosiła i opadała. Wysoka gorączka robiła swoje. Wykańczała ją błyskawicznie. -Gdzie on jest? Już dawno powinien tu być!- wrzasnął brunet.- Astrid, otwórz oczy!- dziewczyna uchyliła lekko powieki, kilka sekund później znów je zamknęła.- Mieczyk! -Mam wodę.- przybiegł z wiadrem. Śledzik zmoczył szybko szmatkę w zimnej wodzie i położył ją na czole blondynki.- Lepiej z nią? -Nie.- usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Po chwili usłyszeli ryk Nocnej Furii. Czkawka wpadł do domu wojowniczki jak strzała, podał szybko lekarstwo Śledzikowi, siadając szybko przy dziewczynie. -Gothi powiedziała żeby to podgrzać. Ma być ciepłe.- powiedział szybko, blondyn szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia wołając Sączysmarka, by z nim poleciał. Jorgenson nie robił żadnej dyskusji i wyleciał z Ingermanem.- Astrid, hej słyszysz mnie?- mówił błagalnie. Astrid uchyliła z ogromną trudnością, ciężkie powieki. Jej oczy zaszły mgłą, wszystko było dla niej nie jasne.- Wróciłem, Śledzik zaraz przyniesie lekarstwo. Trzymaj się.- mówił ściskając delikatnie jej dłoń. -Czkawka...ja..przepraszam... Nie dam rady.- szeptała. Nie miała siły mówić głośniej. Czkawka i bliźniaki wpatrywali się, w bladą twarz Hofferson.- Zaopiekujesz się Wichurą? -Sama się nią zaopiekujesz. Nie wygaduj głupstw. Zaraz przyniosą lekarstwo.- Czkawce drżał głos, a w jego oczach gromadziły się łzy. Szpadka i Mieczyk byli przerażeni.- Nie poddawaj się!- Astrid zamknęła oczy, uchylając lekko wargi. Jej klatka piersiowa opadła i się już nie uniosła.- Astrid? Nie..obudź się! Astrid!- krzyczał. Bliźnięta nie mogły uwierzyć, w to co się właśnie stało. Ich przyjaciółka, odeszła?- Nie...Nie rób mi tego. Astrid!- wziął ją w ramiona. Trząsł nią, mówił, krzyczał. Bez skutku. Dziewczyna się nie ruszała. Czkawka płakał, trzymając w ramionach ciało Astrid. .- Nie możesz nam tego zrobić! Nie zostawiaj nas. Nie zostawiaj mnie...- płakał tuląc jej martwe ciało do siebie. Nagle do pokoju wbiegli Śledzik i Sączysmark. To co tam zastali, zamroziło im krew w żyłach. Spojrzeli na bliźniaki pytająco, te kiwnęły smutno głowami. Sączysmark nie zamierzał stać i płakać, z nadzieją wyrwał blondynowi kubek z ciepłą substancją i podbiegł do Czkawki. -Daj jej to.- podał brunetowi naczynie. Zielono Oki podniósł wzrok na wikinga. Oczy miał całe załzawione. wziął od niego naczynie i drżącą ręką, wlał płyn do ust dziewczyny. Sączysmark odsunął się kawałek od dziewczyny i chłopaka. -Błagam... niech to zadziała... Wróć do nas...- drżał mu głos.- Astrid..proszę...- nic się nie stało. Jeźdźcy rozpłakali się na dobre. Stało się coś, czego nigdy nie chcieli. O czym nigdy by nie pomyśleli. Że jedno z jeźdźców, jedno z ich przyjaciół zginie. Czkawka się lekko kołysał, trzymając w obcięciach martwe już ciało Astrid. Śledzik otarł nos i powoli podszedł do niego. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale brunet nawet nie spojrzał na chłopaka. -Czkawka... tak strasznie nam przykro.- powiedział pociągając nosem i otarł łzy, które po chwili ponownie spłynęły mu po poliku. Czkawka nic nie powiedział, nie potrafił.- Musimy zabrać ją na Berk. Wiesz po co...- Brunet wiedział o co chodzi Ingermanowi. Pod wpływem jego słów przycisnął jeszcze bardziej do siebie ciało blondynki, szlochając w jej włosy. Łódź wpływająca na spokojną wodę. Na jej pokładzie, znajduje się ciało dziewczyny przykryte białym materiałem. Na klifie stali jeźdźcy razem z wodzem, Pyskaczem i rodzicami wojowniczki. Gdy Czkawka i pozostali przylecieli z ich martwą córką do domu... Jak opisać zachowanie rodzica, wiedząc iż jego dziecko, już nigdy się nie odezwie, nigdy się nie ruszy, nigdy jej już nie zobaczą. Jeździec stał obok ojca, czuł dłoń spoczywającą na swoim ramieniu. Jego zielone oczy szkliły się od łez. Gorzkich, słonych łez. W dłoniach każdego z wikingów znajdował się łuk i strzały. Podpalono groty strzał. Wódz podszedł do Hoffersona. -Ty zrobisz to pierwszy.- powiedział, mężczyzna spojrzał na Stoicka.- Była twoją córką, powinieneś zrobić to jako pierwszy.- Hoffersonowi szkliły się oczy. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć głos kobiety. -Nie. To zadanie należy do kogoś innego.- mówiła pociągając nosem. Wychyliła głowę, przywołując do siebie chłopaka ruchem ręki. Jeździec przybliżył się do nich. Nie wiedząc o co chodzi.- Proszę, zrób to.- brunet z szokiem przyglądał się matce dziewczyny, spoglądał również co chwilę po twarzach ojca i pana Hofferson. Zorientował się o co kobiecie chodzi, zaczął kiwać przecząco głową. -N..n.nie m..mogę.- mówił jąkając się. -Astrid by tego chciała.- położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Łza spłynęła jej po policzku, chłopak nie wiedział jak zareagować.- Zrób to.- mówiła. Naciągnięta cięciwa z podpaloną strzałą. Powoli zostaje wystrzelona, dosięga pokładu drewnianej łodzi. Zaraz po niej lecą kolejne strzały które lądują, koło niej. Statek staje w płomieniach. -Była twarda, nie ugięta.- powiedział Sączysmark. -Była wspaniałą przyjaciółką.- dodały bliźniaki. -Odważna, silna.- mówił Śledzik. -Była najlepszą wojowniczką.- powiedział kowal. -Najcudowniejszą córką.- szepnął pan Hofferson, jego żona przytuliła się do torsu męża płacząc cicho. -Była jedną z nas, Wandali.- powiedział Stoick. Wszyscy tonęli w słonym morzu wypłakanych łez. Każdy odprowadzał płonącą łódź wzrokiem. Od tej pory wiedzieli, że bez Astrid, nie będzie tak samo. Teraz wszystko się zmieni. Szczerbatek który stał koło swojego jeźdźca, trącił jego rękę, chcąc go pocieszyć. Niestety mu to nie wyszło. Po chwili znalazła się koło nich Wichura, zaskrzeczała smutno. Czkawka spojrzał na smoczycę, ale kilka sekund później przeniósł wzrok na Statek, który wciąż płonął. Zamknął oczy. -Wierzyłem, ciągle miałem nadzieję, że cię uratujemy. Czemu, czemu nas zostawiłaś?- mówił do siebie, jednak na tyle głośno, że wszyscy mogli go usłyszeć.- Nie zobaczę już twojego uśmiechu, już nie dostanę od ciebie w ramię, już z tobą nie porozmawiam.- upadł na kolana szlochając, uderzył pięścią w ziemię. Wódz spoglądał na syna, serce mu się krajało widząc go w takim stanie. Każdy z obecnych tutaj, wiedział ile dla bruneta znaczyła młoda Hofferson. Wiedzieli o ich zażyłości, między nimi. Mimo, że się nigdy do tego nie przyznali.- Astrid, nigdy ci już nie wyznam... Jak bardzo..jak bardzo cię kocham.- otarł policzki z łez. -Czkawka...- Stoick podszedł do syna, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. -Tata..jej z nami nie ma...- powiedział spoglądając na rudobrodego wikinga. -Mylisz się. Była, jest i zawsze będzie. Zawsze będzie... tutaj.- powiedział wódz i wskazał dłonią, na miejsce gdzie znajduje się serce. Czkawka patrzył załzawionymi oczami na dłoń ojca, później spojrzał mu w oczy.- Ci których kochamy, zawsze z nami pozostają. Astrid zawsze zostanie z nami, jeśli o niej nie zapomnimy.- Szczerbatek i Wichura wepchnęły głowy pod ręce Czkawki, przywracając go do pozycji stojącej. Czkawka przytulił mordkę do siebie. Po chwili się oderwał od smoka, głaszcząc go po głowie. Z smutkiem odwrócił się do smoczycy. Wichura warknęła nieszczęśliwa. Chłopak wziął pysk Śmiertnika w obie ręce. Oczy Wichury były smutne, jeździec widział to. Na grzbiecie smoczycy już nigdy nie poleci Astrid, Wichura nie zobaczy, nie przytuli, nie usłyszy głosu, swojej przyjaciółki. Nigdy... -Wichura, ja... zajmę się tobą.- smoczyca zaskrzeczała nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi przyjacielowi jej pani. Potrząsnęła niespokojnie łbem. Czkawka po chwili uspokoił ją.- Astrid mnie prosiła, bym się tobą zaopiekował...- wyszeptał roniąc kolejne łzy. Śmiertnik Zębacz wydał z siebie głośne warczenie. Jakby nie zgadzała się na to co powiedział brunet.- Spokojnie...już dobrze. Wichura, tak mi przykro.- Szczerbatek przybliżył się do swojej smoczej przyjaciółki trącając ją łbem. Mruknął pocieszająco. Smoczyca po dłuższym czasie się uspokoiła. Ale wciąż była bardzo smutna. Wikingowie jeszcze jakiś czas stali nad klifem, po czym rozeszli się do swoich domów. Państwo Hofferson wróciło do domu,...pustego już domu. Stoick chciał wrócić z synem do domu, ale Czkawka chciał jeszcze zostać chwilę sam na klifach. Wódz odszedł, żal mu było jego syna. Wiedział zbyt dobrze jak to jest, cierpieć po stracie ukochanej osoby. Sam tego doświadczył w przeszłości. Stracił swoją żonę, a teraz jego syn stracił dziewczynę w której był od zawsze zakochany. Brunet siedział na trawie, obok niego leżały smoki. Powiew wiatru muskał mokrą od łez, twarz jeźdźca. Zamknął na chwilę oczy wciągając zimne powietrze. Po chwili otworzył oczy i spojrzał w niebo. Patrząc w gwiazdy, próbował poukładać sobie myśli. Zaczął cicho mówić do jednej z gwiazd, która świeciła najjaśniej. -Astrid wiem, że tam jesteś. Teraz patrzysz na nas, na mnie z góry i mówisz pewnie "Czkawka, weź się w garść.", ale ja..nie potrafię. Nie potrafię, bo..bo ciebie tu nie ma. Tak bardzo pragnę cię jeszcze raz zobaczyć, przytulić i nigdy nie puszczać. Chciałbym usłyszeć twój głos.- szeptał popłakując cicho. Nocna Furia wepchnęła pysk pod rękę przyjaciela. Mrucząc pocieszająco. Chłopak pogłaskał głowę gada.- Prosiłaś bym zaopiekował się Wichurą... Obiecuję ci, że będę się nią opiekował najlepiej jak potrafię.- powiedział spoglądając na Śmiertnika.- Kochałem, kocham i będę, zawsze cię kochać. Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę, przysięgam. Czkawka, siedział nad klifem, jeszcze trochę i wrócił do domu, zabierając smoki ze sobą. Od tamtego momentu, nic nie było takie samo. Każdy próbował żyć dalej, mimo pustki po stracie kogoś tak dla nich bliskiego. Życie toczy się dalej i musimy iść do przodu, mimo przeszkód którymi jest przeszłość. Powinniśmy iść dalej, z pomocą wspomnień. Tych dobrych i szczęśliwych wspomnienień. Wiemy, że może nie być pięknie tak jak dawniej, ale starajmy się żyć z nadzieją, iż będzie choć trochę lepiej. Nie poddawajmy się. Ci którzy odchodzą, wciąż są z nami mimo, iż ich nie widzimy. Są w naszych sercach, na wieczność. Nareszcie razem, po tak długim czasie... Na Smoczym Skraju zapadał już mrok. Tylko blask księżyca sprawiał, że dało się coś dostrzec w ciemnościach. Czkawka i Szczerbatek robili właśnie patrol wyspy. Ostatnio sprawy z Łowcami Smoków się pogorszyły, Ryker przypuścił kolejny atak. Dlatego, Czkawka i Jeźdźcy robią częstsze patrole i sprawdzają prawie co dwie godziny wyspę. Bojąc się, że w każdej chwili wróg może zaatakować. W pewnym momencie Nocna Furia zatrzymała się w locie. Spoglądał w dół pomrukując nerwowo. -Hej mordko. Coś jest nie tak?- zapytał jeździec przyjaciela, rozglądając się. Szczerbatek gwałtownie zrobił nura, lecąc prosto w las. Czkawka doskonale wiedział, że jego smok coś wyczuł. Wylądowali między drzewami. Oboje zaczęli się z niepokojem rozglądać. Brunet miał przy sobie ognisty miecz, którego niedawno skonstruował. Wyciągnął go i zapalił od razu. Szczerbatek warczał groźnie. Nagle usłyszeli jakby, gałązka się łamała, tuż za nimi. Przyjaciele odwrócili się natychmiastowo. Byli gotowi do ataku. Postać stojąca na przeciwko nich, upadła do tyłu. Smok i jego jeździec po chwili się zorientowali, kim była osoba która wzbudziła w nich taki niepokój. -Astrid? Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytał chłopak opuszczając miecz, podał rękę przyjaciółce pomagając jej przy tym wstać. -Ciebie mogłabym o to samo zapytać.- wstała i otrzepała spódniczkę z kurzu. Czkawka schował miecz. -Patrolowałem okolice, Szczerbatek coś wyczuł więc, postanowiliśmy sprawdzić czy wszystko gra.- do dziewczyny podbiegł smok, ta podrapała go pod brodą uśmiechając się delikatnie.- Powtórzę pytanie, co ty tu robisz?- kontynuował jeździec. -Wyszłam na spacer, nie wolno?- odparła. -Ale sama? Bez Wichury, broni? -Wichura była zmęczona, a o broni... zapomniałam.- westchnęła. Odpowiedź blondynki, zdziwiła Czkawkę. Przecież jego przyjaciółka, nigdy nie zapomina o Toporze. Zawsze ma go ze sobą. -Powinnaś wrócić do domu. Samej nie jest bezpiecznie włóczyć się po lasach, jeszcze w nocy.- mówił spokojnie chłopak, na co wojowniczka spojrzała na niego przestając drapać wielkiego gada.- Wiesz, że Łowcy mogą zaatakować wyspę w każdej chwili, a ty sobie chodzisz sama na spacery. -Skoro się martwisz, choć ze mną.- powiedziała z chytrym uśmiechem.- Będziesz mnie bronił od wszelkiego zła.- zaśmiała się, idąc powoli głębiej w las. Czkawka stał w miejscu, błądząc wzrokiem za Astrid.- Idziesz?- zawołała. -Chyba nie mamy wyjścia, co mordko. Samej nie damy jej chodzić po ciemku?- powiedział do smoka. Szczerbatek pobiegł z radością za dziewczyną która prawie znikła im z oczu. Czkawka postąpił tak samo, idąc w ślady przyjaciół. Szli tak rozmawiając ze sobą. Ich wzajemne towarzystwo, jakoś zawsze im odpowiadało. Szczerbatek biegał łapiąc latające świetliki. Widok był przekomiczny. Dwoje jeźdźców śmiało się z tego, co wyrabiał ich smoczy towarzysz. Doszli na plażę. Morze wyglądało tak spokojnie, niebo na którym świeciły setki gwiazd, i jeden księżyc, który odbijał się w tafli wody. Czkawka i Astrid usiedli na piasku, wpatrując się w horyzont, jakby szukali jego końca. Nocna Furia postanowiła w tym czasie pobiegać sobie po morzu, rozchlapując na wszystkie strony wodę. Na szczęście dwójka przyjaciół siedziała na tyle daleko by, krople wody ich nie dosięgły. Siedzieli w ciszy. Żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Po jakimś czasie, Czkawka przeniósł wzrok na siedzącą tuż obok niego piękną wojowniczkę. Wyglądała na zamyśloną, od razu to zauważył. -Astrid, wszystko w porządku?- zapytał, oda spuściła głowę wzdychając ciężko. Jeździec Nocnej Furii wiedział już, że coś trapi jego przyjaciółkę. Ta natomiast się nie odzywała przez jakiś czas, więc postanowił nie naciskać. Ale po trzech minutach nie wytrzymał, położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i zatroskanym głosem zapytał.- Powiesz mi co się dzieje? -Wszystko dobrze, ja po prostu...myślałam.- odpowiedziała spoglądając tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami, w oczy chłopaka. -Nad czym?- uśmiechnął się ciepło. -Nad przyszłością.- Czkawce rozszerzyły się źrenice. -Mam rozumieć, że myślałaś co będzie jak pokonamy już Łowców? -Między innymi.- odpowiedziała i przeniosła wzrok na niebo patrząc w gwiazdy. Czkawka zrobił to samo.- Myślałam co będzie później. Jak wrócimy na stałe na Berk. -Każdy wróci do swoich obowiązków. Do tego co robił, przed tym całym zamieszaniem z Dagurem i Łowcami Smoków.- powiedział. -Pewnie masz rację.- odparła. Znów nastała chwilka ciszy, którą tym razem przerwała Astrid.- Wiesz, chciałabym się kiedyś ustatkować.- mówiła.- Znaleźć sobie chłopaka, wziąć kiedyś z nim ślub, założyć rodzinę.- spojrzała na Czkawkę, chłopak czuł jej wzrok na sobie. Więc odwrócił się twarzą do niej.- Nie myślałeś kiedyś o tym? -Jasne, że myślałem. Ale mamy dopiero osiemnaście lat. Czeka nas jeszcze masa przygód, miejsc i smoków do odkrycia.- odpowiedział. -Nie chodzi mi o teraz.- wywróciła oczami i przeniosła wzrok na piasek po którym zaczęła rysować palcem. Brunet nie spuszczał z niej oczu.- Ja też uwielbiam przygody, ryzyko i tak dalej. Ale, po prostu się zastanawiałam. -Rozumiem.- odpowiedział po chwili namysłu.- Ja również, czasem uciekam myślami do tych rzeczy. Do dziewczyny...czy jakakolwiek pokocha, kogoś takiego jak ja?- westchnął odwracając wzrok w stronę oceanu. -Kogoś takiego jak ty?- blond włosa wojowniczka spojrzała natychmiast na chłopaka. Westchnął. Ta usiadła na przeciwko przyjaciela, łapiąc go za dłonie i spoglądając mu w oczy.-Czkawka, jesteś najodważniejszym wikingiem jakiego znam. Jesteś wspaniałym i najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego można mieć. Masz wielkie serce, do smoków, ludzi. To w jaki sposób widzisz świat jest niezwykłe. Człowieku dokonałeś i dokonasz niepowtarzalnych rzeczy. Dziewczyna która, będzie z tobą, zostanie największą szczęściarą.- mówiła z euforią w głosie. Jeździec uśmiechał się, słysząc te słowa od niej samej. Ciepło mu było na sercu. -Za to chłopak który cię zdobędzie, będzie miał największy skarb pod słońcem.- powiedział, a ona się zaśmiała. -Chyba raczej, największą zmorę w domu.- powiedziała z ironią w głosie. -Nie.- powiedział spokojnie, a jednocześnie pewnie swych słów.- Co prawda jesteś uparta, czasami denerwująca, w niektórych sytuacjach można się ciebie bać.- blondynka dźgnęła bruneta w żebro. Ten mimo, że poczuł lekki ból zaśmiał się. Ale dalej kontynuował- To tak naprawdę jesteś, odważną i nieustraszoną Astrid Hofferson, która broni przyjaciół i bliskie jej osoby. Która jest nieugięta i twarda, a zarazem tak delikatna i ciepła. Tam w środku- wskazał palcem na miejsce w którym znajduje się serce.- jest kochające i pełne uczuć serce. Jesteś wspaniałą i najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, Astrid.- blondynka oniemiała. Czkawka uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Blondynka odwzajemniła to. Jeźdźcy siedzieli na przeciwko siebie. Patrząc sobie w oczy. Po chwili zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać twarzami, przymknęli delikatnie powieki. -Byłbym taki szczęśliwy, gdybym mógł z tobą być.- wyszeptał. -Więc bądź.- wyszeptała. Utonęli w namiętnym pocałunku. Po jakimś czasie, razem na Szczerbatku wrócili do domu. Czkawka odstawił Astrid pod jej chatę całując na dobranoc. Na reszcie byli razem. Byli parą. Nie mieli zamiaru się kryć z tym. Jeśli ich przyjaciele się zorientują, po prostu im powiedzą co między nimi jest. Każde z nich położyło się do swoich łóżek. Z uśmiechem zapadli w sen z myślą, że rano znów się spotkają. Nie jako tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciele, ale równierz jako para. Każdy z nas, ma w sobie to coś... Każdy z nas, ma coś w sobie niezwykłego. Coś pięknego i wyjątkowego. Co sprawia, że się wyróżniamy w tym wielkim świecie, w wielkim tłumie ludzi. Każdy z nas ma w sobie, to coś. TO COŚ, to mogą być nawet oczy. Które hipnotyzują spojrzeniem, co jest niezwykłe, a wręcz magiczne. To może być, nawet uśmiech który sprawia, że twój szary dzień nabiera barw tęczy. To mogą być, ramiona przyjaciela, albo kogoś bliskiego które sprawiają, że czujesz się bezpiecznie i błogo. To mogą być, różne rzeczy. Każdy z nas, je posiada. Drzwi do domu otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem, a do środka wszedł zmęczony wódz, a za nim dreptała ciemna jak noc, Nocna Furia. Smok widząc palący się ogień, od razu pobiegł ogrzać się do kominka. Wywołując grymas rozbawienia, na twarzy dwudziestu letniego mężczyzny. Sam powiesił mokre futro na wieszaku w małym przedpokoju, idąc za swoim smokiem. Jednak w połowie drogi zatrzymał się, czując z pomieszczenia obok, wspaniałe zapachy. Postanowił wejść do kuchni. Zastał w niej kobietę stojącą przy blacie. Korzystając z faktu, że stała do niego tyłem. Podszedł cicho do blondynki obejmując ją w pasie i kładąc brodę na jej ramieniu. -Dzień dobry, milady.- szepnął jej do ucha, po czym ucałował policzek wojowniczki. Kobieta uśmiechała się delikatnie, co zauważył brunet. -Jak praca?- spytała, mieszając dalej w glinianym rondelku. -W porządku.- odpowiedział ciepło.- Zgadnij kto nas jutro odwiedzi. -Albrecht?- spojrzała na wikinga tymi swoimi błękitnymi oczami. On pokręcił przecząco głową.- Twoja mama? -Nie. -To nie wiem.- odpowiedziała spoglądając do zupy, która zaczęła bulgotać. -Johan Kupczy przypływa.- oznajmił.- Mam nadzieję, że będzie miał atrament z czerwonej kałamarnicy. Bardzo by mi się przydał. -Bardzo to by ci się przydał, ciepły prysznic i ciepła kolacja. A jeśli mnie nie puścisz, to jej nie dostaniesz.- zaśmiała się wojowniczka. -A co pichcisz?- złapał za jej dłoń, która trzymała małą chochlę zanurzoną w zupie. Niebieskooka pozwoliła brunetowi, skosztować potrawy.- Dodałbym szczyptę soli.- powiedział i sięgnął po pudełeczko z przyprawą. Otworzył je, przy czym włożył dwa palce do środka i wsypał odrobinę soli do zupy. -Dodawałam wcześniej sól. Nie można, z nią przesadzać.- upomniała go. Wódz uśmiechnął się tylko i pocałował ją w czoło.- Czkawka... -Idę wziąć ten prysznic i zaraz wrócę.- powiedział i odszedł w stronę wyjścia.- Nie przypal kolacji!- zawołał stojąc na drugim stopniu schodów. -Idź już sobie.- odkrzyknęła mu kobieta. Czkawka w duchu się zaśmiał, idąc na piętro. Po drodze wyjrzał jeszcze przez okno, zaglądając do szopy którą wybudowali specjalnie dla Wichury. Smoczyca Astrid, spała jak gdyby nigdy nic, w swoim domku. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok i ruszył do łazienki. Czkawka i Astrid siedzieli właśnie przy stole, jedząc ciepłą kolację. Rozmawiali śmiejąc się, żartując i ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Rzadko kiedy mieli dla siebie czas, gdyż Czkawka miał sporo na głowie, od kiedy został wodzem. -Astrid?- spytał, gdy blondynka zaczęła zbierać talerze po skończonym posiłku. -Co?- spojrzała na bruneta, ten się uśmiechnął zuchwale i wstał od stołu podchodząc do niej powoli.- Czkawka?- zielonooki wziął od dziewczyny naczynia, wkładając je do zlewu. -Chodźmy na zewnątrz.- szepnął jej na ucho, ciągnąc ją za rękę i idąc w kierunku wyjścia. Blondynka zmarszczyła brwi'' Co ty kombinujesz Czkawka?”, ''pomyślała wojowniczka. Wyszli na zewnątrz, ich oczom ukazało się piękne rozgwieżdżone niebo. Chłodny powiew wiatru, muskał twarze jeźdźców. Mężczyzna objął ukochaną w talli spoglądając w niebo. Astrid oparła się o bruneta spoglądając również w górę. Stali tak w ciszy, oglądając gwiazdy. W pewnym momencie, jedno z nich przerwało ciszę. -Wiesz co, Czkawka? -Co?- kobieta odwróciła się do szatyna, zarzucając mu ręce na szyje. Wpatrywała się w jego, zielone jak las oczy. W jego spojrzeniu dało się dostrzec, wielką radość i miłość, gdy na nią patrzyły. Astrid uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wywołując uśmiech, a zarazem zdziwienie na twarzy jeźdźca.- Co?- spytał ponownie śmiejąc się lekko. -Kocham patrzeć w twoje oczy bardziej, niż w gwiazdy na nocnym niebie.- Czkawka uśmiechnął się.- Uwielbiam ten uśmiech...- dodała. -A ja uwielbiam wszystko w tobie...- wyszeptał całując ją z wielkim uczuciem. Po dłuższej chwili, oderwali się od siebie. Czkawka dotknął policzka ukochanej, ta ciągle wpatrywała się w jego oczy.- Kocham cię Astrid. -Kocham cię Czkawka. Żeby tylko zdążyć na czas cz.1 Mala przyłożyła ostrze do gardła bruneta, wywołując na twarzach jeźdźców przerażenie. Bali się, że zaraz stracą przyjaciela. -Mala...- Czkawka uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. Wiedział, że sytuacja nie wygląda zbyt dobrze. -Milcz! Zaufałam ci, a ty to wykorzystałeś! Wiedziałam, że coś kombinujesz. Jesteście w zmowie z łowcami!- krzyczała. Chłopak nie miał żadnego manewru obrony. Nie było przy nim Szczerbatka, który na pewno by mu pomógł. Nocna Furia, tak jak i reszta smoków, była poza wulkanem w którym byli jeźdźcy. "Co mam robić?!"-pomyślał. -Mala, mylisz się. Daj nam udowodnić, że... uratujemy smoka. Odbijemy Eruptodon. Dogadajmy się.- brunetowi drżał głos, czując kłucie na skórze. Mala mierzyła cały czas wzrokiem Czkawkę. Nie chciała i ani trochę, nie potrafiła mu znów zaufać. Jeźdźcy którzy stali z związanymi rękoma, trzymani przez ztrarz przypatrywali się niebezpiecznej scenie. Słyszeli każde słowo. Chcieli jakoś pomóc, zrobić co kolwiek. Tylko jak? -Zgódź się!- krzyknęła Astrid, która nie wytrzymywała. Mala spojrzała na nią ze złością, jednak blondynka nie wystraszyła się.- Wypuść nas, a odzyskamy waszego smoka. Kobieta przeniosła wzrok, na stojącego przed nią Czkawkę. Patrząc na niego, już zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno dobrze postępują. W końcu, smoki nie boją się jeźdźców, a Nocna Furia uratowała Haddocka. Nagle jej zielone oczy zabłyszczały w wściekłością. Podniosła szablę do góry, z zamiarem wykonania ostatecznego ciosu. Czkawka nie drgnął. Wpatrywał się w broń, uniesioną nad nim. Jeźdźcy krzyczeli do przyjaciela by uciekał, lecz ten nie nie reagował. Gdy ostrze już prawie opadło na głowę bruneta, nagle szabla się zatrzymała. Czkawka zamknął oczy, przygotowując się na koniec. Ale gdy się zorientował, że jeszcze żyje, natychmiast otworzył oczy podnosząc tym samym wzrok na Malę. -Puszczę was, byście odzyskali Eruptodon. Ale mam warunek. Jedno z was zostaje, jako zakładnik.- jeźdźcy smoków spojrzeli po sobie, nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony trochę im ulżyło słysząc, że ich wypuszczą. Ale szybko ulga przemieniła się, w ponowny strach gdy usłyszeli, że nie wszyscy odlecą.- Czkawka Haddock.- dodała kobieta, po chwili.- Jeśli twoi ludzie, nie odzyskają naszego smoka, w ciągu trzech godzin zginiesz. -W porządku.- odpowiedział po krótkiej chwili milczenia. Odpowiedź lidera drużyny, bardzo zdziwiła zarówno jego przyjaciół, jak i Malę i jej straż. -Zostaniesz! -Dobrze.- brunet odpowiedział spokojnie, jakby krzyk Mali i jej groźby nie wywierały na nim jakiegokolwiek wrażenia.- Pozwól mi jeszcze porozmawiać z drużyną. Doradzę im trochę, jak przeprowadzić atak na Viggo i odzyskać smoka.- Królowa wahała się przez pewien moment, ale zgodziła się. Sartrze rozwiązali ręce więźniów, puszczając ich niechętnie. Czkawka podszedł do reszty. Dostrzegł w oczach przyjaciół strach i troskę. -Musicie lecieć. Przyprowadźcie Eruptodon. -Mamy cię zostawić? W życiu!- Astrid wybuchła złością. -Nie odlecimy stąd, bez ciebie.- dodał Sączysmark. Czkawka wziął głęboki oddech, po czym go wypuścił. Zmierzył wzrokiem każdego z przyjaciół. -Macie trzy godziny, lećcie i odzyskajcie smoka. -Ale... -To rozkaz.- cała szóstka drgnęła lekko, słysząc ton chłopaka.- Nie martwcie się. Ja sobie poradzę. Ale pośpieszcie się i uratujcie tego smoka.- drużyna spoglądała z smutkiem i niepewnością na zielonookiego. Jednak odpuściła wreszcie i piątka jeźdźców odbiegła po swoje smoki, które najprawdopodobniej czekały w wiosce.- Musisz lecieć.- chłopak powiedział do blondynki. Czuł dziwne uczucie w lewej części klatki piersiowej. -Mam cię zostawić? Co jak zginiesz? Czkawka, ty nie możesz... my bez ciebie, sobie nie poradzimy. Ja...- syn wodza przerwał szybko dziewczynie, łapiąc ją za rękę. Wojowniczka zamilkła. -Poradzicie sobie. Ja w was wierzę.- posłał jej niepewny uśmiech.- Wszystko będzie dobrze.- Astrid przytuliła mocno przyjaciela. Nie mogli zbyt długo tak trwać, gdyż czas uciekał. Brunet puścił po chwili blondwłosą.- Astrid, leć już. Dziewczyna puściła niechętnie dłoń jeźdźca, którą przez cały czas trzymała. Następnie zrobiła kilka kroków w tył ciągle na niego patrząc. Aż wreszcie wybiegła. Wiedziała, że wszyscy muszą się pośpieszyć, by ocalić smoka z rąk łowców smoków. Ale przede wszystkim uratować Czkawkę. Czkawka stał ciągle, w tym samym miejscu. Patrzył na drogę, którą pobiegli jego przyjaciele. Nie wiadomo skąd i kiedy, obok chłopaka stanęła Mala. Brunet nawet jej nie zauważył. -Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli twoi ludzie nie zdążą na czas, to zginiesz? -Tak. -Nie przeraża cię to, że możesz stracić życie, jeśli im się nie uda?- spytała, słysząc spokojną odpowiedź Czkawki. -Nie. Ponieważ wiem, że tak się nie stanie. Moi przyjaciele odzyskają Eruptodon. Nie obawiaj się.- powiedział pewnie, co bardzo zaskoczyło kobietę.- Ufam im i wiem, że sobie poradzą. -Skoro tak mówisz. Sartrze wiecie gdzie go zabrać.- rozkazała. Ludzie Mali zabrali Czkawkę, gdzie wcześniej siedzieli wszyscy jeźdźcy. -A co z Szczerbatkiem?- zawołał chłopak, odwracając się w połowie drogi. -Nic mu nie będzie. Na twoim miejscu, modliłabym się teraz o siebie.- powiedziała odwracając się na pięcie. Sartrze wyprowadzili Czkawkę. Życie jeźdźca Nocnej Furii, zależało teraz od tego czy jeźdźcy uratują i sprowadzą Eruptodon, z powrotem. Czasu było mało i trzeba się śpieszyć. Żeby tylko zdążyć na czas cz.2 -Słuchajcie, jak my w ogóle mamy odzyskać tego smoka?- Mieczu zapytał nagle, gdy szóstka jeźdźców była w połowie drogi. Przyjaciele kierowali się na południe, gdyż Czkawka przypomniał im, że Viggo miał zamiar trzymać się tylko północnej części archipelagu. Uznali, że Viggo pomyśli, że polecą na część terenów które on sobie przywłaszczył, zabierając na nie Eruptodon. Jednak Czkawka domyślił się, że kolejny ruch Grimborna to będzie zmiana kierunku. Więc kazał lecieć przyjaciołom na południe. -Właśnie. Mamy jakiś plan?- dopytał Sączysmark. -Najpierw musimy dolecieć, a potem... potem szybki i skoncentrowany atak.- tłumaczyła Astrid. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że ta misja jest jedną z najważniejszych. Jeśli im się nie uda, co jest nie do pomyślenia, stracą Czkawkę. Wreszcie, dostrzegli jakieś statki na tafli wody. Chwilę czekali obserwując łodzie. Obmyślali plan działania. Czasu mieli coraz mniej. Viggo i Ryker, byli właśnie pod pokładem. Przechadzali się po nim mierząc swoim fałszywym spojrzeniem, każdego z latających gadów. Stanęli przy jednej z klatek, oglądając swoją nową schwytaną zdobycz. -Niewiarygodne Viggo, że ten chłopak się niczego nie domyślił.- powiedział w pewnym momencie starszy z braci. -Czkawka nie jest głupi.- prychnął wódz łowców.- Jestem przekonany, że się już coś wyczuł.- powiedział. Nagle z pokładu, usłyszeli hałas. Bracia czym prędzej, wbiegli na pokład statku. Jeźdźcy smoków atakowali łodzie.-Wreszcie jesteście. Bałem się, że sobie odpuścicie.- powiedział pewny siebie młodszy z braci.- Przygotować katapulty! Pozbędziemy się ich... Jeźdźcy walczyli już dobre dwadzieścia minut, a smoka dalej nie uwolnili. Przyjaciele zaczęli się bardzo niepokoić. -Ludzie, to nie ma sensu. Nie dostaniemy się na statek.- zawołał Smark, gdy Hakokieł spalił kolejne z sieci, które leciały w ich kierunku. -Sączysmark ma rację! Nie możemy wylądować na statku, co dopiero wlecieć pod pokład!- dodała ciemnowłosa. Astrid zatrzymała Wichurę, teraz latały w miejscu. Blondynka zaczęła analizować sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźli. Próbowała wymyślić jakiś plan działania, gdyż walczyli tak jakiś czas, bez rezultatów. Blond włosa wojowniczka, zamyśliła się na chwilę, spoglądając na zamkniętą klapę, na pokładzie. Rozejrzała się, po czym stanęła na grzbiecie Wichury, szykując się do skoku. -Astrid? Co ty wyprawiasz?!- krzyknął z przerażenia Ingerman. -Chce się zabić.- bliźniak spojrzał na blondynkę. -Nie zabić, tylko skoczyć.- odpowiedziała mu wojowniczka schylając się, przez co znikła postrzału.- Osłaniajcie mnie!- krzyknęła po czym skoczyła. W ręku trzymając topór, dzięki któremu była w stanie się bronić. Astrid szybko dostała się na łódź. Nie chciała i przede wszystkim, nie miała czasu się bić z łowcami. Czasu było coraz mniej. Szybko i sprawnie otworzyła klapę. W pewnym momencie usłyszała za sobą jęk. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, unosząc topór z zamiarem obrony. Nad blondynką stał jeden z ludzi Viggo, trzymając w ręku maczugę. Astrid spojrzała na ramię wikinga, w którym znajdował się kolec Wichury. Uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na swoją smoczą przyjaciółkę. Kolejny raz ją ocaliła. Uśmiechnęła się na chwilę i zbiegła po schodach, pod pokład. Hofferson przeszukiwała każdą z klatek, znajdując wystraszone smoki. Serce ją ściskało widząc ból i cierpienie tych stworzeń, ale nie mogła się łamać, tylko szukać dalej Eruptodon. Wreszcie znalazła smoka. Nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. W oczach stworzenia, dało się dostrzec niepewność i strach. Astrid zaczęła walić w metal, chcąc uwolnić smoka. Niestety na marne. Klatki zrobione z metalu, jakie posiadali łowcy, były odporne na topór wojowniczki. Dodatkowo, smok nie był zbytnio zadowolony z widoku dziewczyny. -Boisz się, wiem. Ale chcę ci pomóc się wydostać. Współpracuj.- prosiła Astrid. Smok jednak wciąż warczał.- Przydałby się Śledzik, albo klucze.- westchnęła cicho. -Pasażer na gapę?- nagle usłyszała za sobą znajomy, choć nieprzyjemny głos. Obróciła się z toporem w ręku, stając w pozycji bojowej, co rozbawiło wodza Łowców.- Jejku, mam się bać? -Wypuść smoka.- rozkazała. Ten jednak zaśmiał się podle, słysząc jej słowa.- Wypuść go! -Przykro mi, niestety muszę powiedzieć nie.- powiedział podchodząc powoli do jeźdźczyni. Astrid cały czas, nie spuszczała z niego oka.- Myślałem, że Czkawka będzie tu stał ze swoją Nocną Furią i ratował kolejnego smoka. A tu niespodzianka. Jesteś ty. -Oddaj klucze.- mówiła niewzruszonym tonem, choć serce biło jej coraz szybciej. -Ciekawe co będzie, jak nie uratujesz tego Eruptodon?- mówił krążąc wokół blondynki. Astrid nie wytrzymała, skoczyła na Viggo z bronią. Rozpoczęła się walka w ręcz. Viggo był znacznie silniejszy, jednak Astrid miała przewagę swoją zwinnością. Nagle do pomieszczenia wleciała Heathera ze Śledzikiem. Zaskoczeni widokiem walczącej przyjaciółki z wrogiem, od razu chcieli jej pomóc. -Klatka! Śledzik Heathera, Klatka! Ratujcie smoka!- krzyczała Hofferson unikając ciosów Viggo. Dwoje przyjaciół zatrzymało wzrok na dziewczynie.- No już! -A co z tobą?- zawołała szatynka. -Dam radę, lećcie stąd. Szybko!- jeźdźcy wylecieli spod pokładu, zostawiając łowcę i Astrid.- Dzisiaj kolejny raz przegrałeś. -Jeden smok mniej. Co za różnica. Jutro będę miał kolejne dziesięć smoków.- powiedział łapiąc wojowniczkę za gardło i przyciskając ją do ściany.- Myślisz, że wygraliście. Grubo się mylicie. Wojna trwa, ja zdecyduję kiedy się skończy.- powiedział puszczając ją na ziemię widząc, że się dusi. Astrid opadła na deski, łapiąc powietrze. Po chwili Viggo zniknął jej z oczu, a ona sama podniosła się powoli. Po czym przywołała Wichurę, która po chwili przyleciała. Jeźdźcy zawrócili, w stronę wyspy Mali. Hakokieł, Szpicruta, oraz Wym i Jot. Lecieli ciągnąc za sobą klatkę, w której był smok. Nie mieli czasu, musieli być zaraz na miejscu. Czkawka stał pod kratą, spoglądając co jakiś czas na ciemną mordkę, która wpychała swój nos między kraty. Szczerbatek nie raz, chciał już strzelić i wydostać Czkawkę. Miał taką możliwość, gdyż nie był związany, czy zamknięty. Jednak jeździec cały czas powtarzał swojemu smokowi, że nie mogą uciec. Brunet ciągle miał nadzieję, że współpraca z Malą jest możliwa. Nagle usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki. Szczerbatek przybrał pozycję do ataku, jednak po chwili uspokoił się dzięki Czkawce. Słudzy Mali, wyciągnęli Haddocka, zabierając go na egzekucję która go czekała, za parę minut. Szczerbatek pobiegł natychmiast za swoim przyjacielem, nie chciał go opuszczać nawet na moment. Smok doskonale wiedział, że dzieje się coś bardzo złego. Mala siedziała na swoim tronie, czekając na Czkawkę, który przed chwilą się zjawił. W głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że Eruptodon wróci. Szatyn stanął przed Malą, z szybkim biciem serca. Wiedział, że zaraz straci życie. Ale nie miał zamiaru uciekać. Jeszcze nie... -Czkawka Haddock, jak widać twoi ludzie zawiedli. Nie wrócili z Eruptodon, nie udało im się go uwolnić z rąk łowców. Więc uciekli, zostawiając cię. -Nie! To nie prawda! Nie warz się, mówić o nich w taki sposób.- Czkawka się zdenerwował. Mala spiorunowała go wzrokiem, po czym zeszła z swojego tronu, na dół do chłopaka. Wyciągnęła szablę, kierując ostrzę w stronę jeźdźca. Czkawka zrobił krok w tył.- Mala, mamy jeszcze czas. -Pięć minut nazywasz czasem? Ty chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, z tego co się dzieje.- chłopak przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w srebrne ostrze, które miało wywołać zaraz u niego śmierć. Blond włosa kobieta, była z każdym krokiem bliżej wikinga. -Mala, po co ci to? -Pójdzie szybciej.- odparła beznamiętnie.- Ostatnie słowa? W tym momencie na niebie pojawiły się smoki, z klatką. Zanim Mala i Czkawka się spostrzegli, jeźdźcy byli już na ziemi. Królowa oniemiała na ten widok, opuszczając broń. Obrońcy skrzydła, podbiegli do klatki, z zamiarem wydostania smoka. -Udało się.- powiedział cicho chłopak, spoglądając na Malę. -To prawda.-Kobieta przeniosła wzrok na wikinga.- Masz szczęście.- powiedziała, odchodząc następnie w stronę uwięzionego smoka. -Czkawka!- wojowniczka podbiegła do chłopaka, rzucając mu się na szyję. Brunet zakręcił nimi, po chwili odstawiając dziewczynę na ziemię. -Mówiłem, że wszystko będzie dobrze.- szepnął do niej. Hofferson odsunęła się od niego minimalnie, spoglądając w zielone oczy przyjaciela. -Nigdy więcej. Słyszysz? Nigdy więcej, nie dopuścimy do takiej sytuacji. Obiecaj. -Astrid... -Obiecaj!- powtórzyła. Czkawka zmierzył wzrokiem twarz wojowniczki, skupiając się po chwili na jej błękitnych tęczówkach. -Obiecuję.- uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Szczerbatek z radością podbiegł do swojego przyjaciela, co zrobili pozostali jeźdźcy. Oblizał twarz chłopaka, rozbawiając przy tym wszystkich. -Daliśmy radę.- powiedział dumnie Smark.- I to bez ciebie.- dodał wystawiając mu język. -Wiedziałem, że sobie poradzicie. -Naprawdę? Ooh, ty nam ufasz.- dodał bliźniak. -Jasne, że tak.- odpowiedział im lider. Nagle przywódczyni Obrońców Skrzydła, stanęła przed ekipą.- Mala? -Pomyliłam się, co do was.- powiedziała, co zdziwiło a jednocześnie ucieszyło całą siódemkę przyjaciół.- Udowodniliście, że możemy wam ufać. Dlatego, jeśli staniecie do wojny z Łowcami smoków. My będziemy z wami.- powiedziała, odwracając się z zamiarem odejścia w stronę lecznicy. -Mala...- Czkawka zatrzymał kobietę. Ta odwróciła głowę w stronę Haddocka.- Dziękuję.- królowa uśmiechnęła się i odeszła. Jeźdźcy mieli sojuszników, do walki z Viggo. Nie są sami, to było dla nich pewne. Wiedzieli, że wielka bitwa jest już blisko. Mają wsparcie, ze strony Mali i Obrońców Skrzydła. Czuli w środku małą iskierkę nadziei, która dawała im znak, że mają szansę wygrać. Rady kumpli. Siedziałem właśnie u siebie w domu. Cały czas staram się dopracować piekło. Miecz zaczynał wyglądać po kilku poprawkach, naprawdę świetnie. Chwyciłem do szuflady, z zamiarem wyciągnięcia śliny Koszmara Ponocnika. Jak się puźniej okazało, skończył się. No nic, będę musiał skoczyć do Sączysmarka. Wstałem od biurka, przeciągając się. Muszę rozprostować kości. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka, który spał sobie w najlepsze, na kamiennym płacie. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie. Nie będę go budzić. Niech sobie pośpi. Otworzyłem drzwi, od razu uderzył mnie zimny powiew wiatru. No przecież. Mamy jesień. Wyspa wygląda pięknie, o tej porze roku. Słońce chowało się za koronami drzew. Niedługo nadejdzie noc. Ruszyłem pod chatę przyjaciela. Zapukałem kilkakrotnie, jednak nikt mi nie otworzył. Zacząłem się zastanawiać gdzież to on może się podziewać. Rozejrzałem się, gdy wreszcie ujrzałem światło. Ktoś był w klubie? Postanowiłem to sprawdzić. Na wszystkie świętości! Kto wymyślił te drabiny?! No tak. My. Jeszcze jedno piętro... no nareszcie. Ostatni raz, następnym razem lecę z mordką. Stanąłem w końcu na deskach. Z pomieszczenia słychać było rozmowę. Spokojnie wszedłem do środka, napotykając Śledzika i Sączysmarka. Tu jest. -Cześć.- przywitałem się podchodząc bliżej paleniska, aby się ogrzać.- O czym tak dyskutujecie? -O kobietach.- odpowiedział mi blondyn, przewracając kartkę w książce. Uniosłem brwi, ze zdziwienia.- A mówiąc ściślej, on nawija, a ja staram się go olewać. -Może nie będę wam przeszkadzał. Chciałem tylko... -Nie przeszkadzasz! W sumie, możesz do nas dołączyć.- przerwał mi natychmiast Smark, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu.- Stary, ja nie rozumiem dziewczyn. -Ty? No wiesz, to żadna nowość.- mówiłem. -Popatrz. Jak można nie lecieć, na takie mięśnie.- stanął prosto, wypinając się klatką do przodu. -Ale ty wiesz, że wygląd to nie wszystko.- powiedziałem mu. -Tu się liczy, też intelekt.- dodał Ingerman. Smark usiadł obok, podpierając twarz dłońmi, mierząc wzrokiem Śledzika.- No co? Mówię prawdę. Spójrz na siebie. -Patrzę i widzę, najodważniejszego, przystojnego, silnego, męskiego, mądrego i najlepszego wikinga na całym archipelagu.- mówił pewnie, czym rozbawił mnie i Śledzika.- Z czego rżycie? -Z ciebie. Nagle do klubu wszedł Mieczyk. Nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego. Dosiadł się do nas, nasze oczy od razu powędrowały na bliźniaka. Czemu nie jest ze swoją siostrą? -Siostry są głupie.- wypalił wreszcie, po krótkiej ciszy. Smark się zaśmiał cicho, co zauważył blondyn.- To nie jest śmieszne. Nie chce mnie wpuścić do domu, bo robi coś z Astrid i Heatherą. Baby!- wybuchliśmy śmiechem.- O czym gadaliście? -O twojej siostrzyczce, między innymi.- powiedział Smark poruszając brwiami. -Zakochałeś się? -Moje serce, jest otwarte i przyjmie każdą kobietę. Nawet Szpadkę.- powiedział mój kuzyn. Wiedziałem, że leci na Heatherę i Astrid, co mnie nieźle wkurzało, ale że na Szpadkę? Naszą Szpadkę? W sumie. -Pasujecie do siebie.- powiedział z ironią w głosie blondyn. -Wolę, Heatherę.- odpowiedział, czym lekko wkurzył Śledzika. -Ona nie poleci na takiego pustaka, jakim jesteś ty. -Za to poleci, na mola książkowego i kujona?! -Ej, chłopaki przestańcie.- próbowałem uspokoić przyjaciół. Chociaż przyznam, że nie dziwię się Śledzikowi.- Nie kłóćmy się. -Ja się nie kłócę, stwierdzam fakty. A ty się lepiej zajmij Astrid.- źrenice mi się rozszerzyły.- Ja sobie odpuściłem. Więc sobie ją weź. -Co?! -Co, co? Weź się do roboty!- spojrzałem z szokiem na Mieczyka. Znowu się walnął w głowę i mu odbiło? -My jesteśmy, tylko przyjaciółmi. -I nic do niej nie czujesz?- serio Śledzik? Jeszcze on? Normalnie, dzięki za wsparcie. -No jaa...- podrapałem się za karkiem. -Czkawka, prosta piłka. Tak, albo nie. -Mieczyk... -Kochasz ją tak? -Ja...- i co mówić?! Nie powiem nie, bo nie jestem w stanie skłamać. Ale nie mogę powiedzieć tak, bo spokoju nie dadzą, mi i jej. -Tak?!- spytali równocześnie. Kiwnąłem lekko głową niepewnie.- Zależy ci na niej? -Tak. -To weź się w końcu do roboty, daj jej trochę ciepła i już!- zaśpiewał Mieczyk, wyjąc jak wilk do księżyca. Thorze, ratuj!- Napisz wierz, zaśpiewaj jej serenadę, kup czekoladki. Zawalcz o jej uczucia!- niewiarygodne, on właśnie powiedział... Nie. Ja chyba mam coś z słuchem nie tak. -Wiecie, chyba pójdę się położyć. Zaczynam mieć, omamy słuchowe.- powiedziałem wstając od stołu. Niestety Smark, zmusił mnie bym znów usiadł. Co im odbiło?!- Sączysmark puść mnie. -Nie! -Co ma znaczyć nie?!- spiorunowałem kuzyna wzrokiem. Ten się uśmiechnął chytrze.- Chciałbym iść do siebie. -Chciałbyś iść do Astrid. -Na głowę upadliście wszyscy?!- zdenerwowałem się. -Stary, chcemy ci pomóc. -Doprawdy?- uniosłem brwi ze zdziwienia. -Jestem, ekspertem w sprawach miłości. Jeśli serce złamane, zgłoś się do Mieczyka o radę.- powiedział wstając dumny. Zaczął chodzić w tą i z powrotem, stając co jakiś czas w miejscu.- Pomyślmy, jak by was zeswatać? -Że co? Nie będzie żadnego... -Czkawka, daj mi pomyśleć. Hymm?? No nie wyjdę. Nie wyjdę, do mota trolla. Po co wyszłem z domu. Na cholerę, był mi potrzebny ten żel. I tak go nie mam, i tak. Za to mam, świetną rozmowę o związkach z Smarkiem, Śledzikiem i Mieczykiem. Głupi jestem. Trzeba było uciekać, gdy była ku temu okazja. -Śledzik, pomóż.- szepnąłem do przyjaciela, który siedział ciągle z nosem w księdze smoków. Ten uśmiechnął się tylko i wrócił do czytania.- Świetnie.- mruknąłem pod nosem. -Mam!- nagle zawołał, budząc Smarka, który przysnął.- Biegnij nazbierać kwiatów, a później...- nie mogę tego słuchać. -NIE!- wstałem krzycząc na nich.- Nie będzie żadnych kwiatów, wierszy, ani nic z tych rzeczy! Nic, zrozumieliście?! Ja i Astrid, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.- mówiłem twardo. Byłem wściekły, że mieszają się w nie swoje sprawy. Troje kumpli, mierzyło mnie wzrokiem. Może, za bardzo się uniosłem.- Posłuchajcie, to nie jest tak, że nie doceniam tego, że próbujecie mi kibicować. Ale, to bez sensu. My, nie będziemy razem. -Dlaczego? -Bo... yhh. Nie wiem.- odparłem. -Wiesz co Czkawka?- spojrzałem na Smarka.- Nie będziecie nigdy razem, jeśli nie weźmiesz się w garść. Zachowaj się jak facet i pokarz, że ci się podoba, że chcesz z nią być! Nie przepadam za tobą, nie znosimy się. Ale to nie znaczy, że się nie przyjaźnimy, i nie chcę ci pomóc, razem z tymi kretynami. -EJ! -Cicho! Słuchaj, latasz na Nocnej Furii. Wygrałeś z Czerwoną Śmiercią itd. Oczywiście to nie oznacza, że jesteś lepszy ode mnie. ALE! Nie umiesz zrobić jednej prostej rzeczy, iść i powiedzieć, że jesteś w niej zakochany! Czego ty się boisz?!- Z szokiem, przyglądałem się jemu i reszcie. Nie umiem nic powiedzieć.- Zachowaj się jak facet!- odwróciłem się plecami do nich. Walnąłem pięścią o ramę przy wejściu. -Smark, odpuść.- usłyszałem głos Śledzika. -To jest żałosne. Jego zachowanie, on sam jest żałosny! Wyszłem z klubu. Nie chciałem ich słuchać. Mieli rację. W stu procentach. Nie umiem się zachować, jak mężczyzna. Nie wiem czemu, tak bardzo boję się powiedzieć Astrid, co do niej czuję. Może to strach, że ją stracę? Stracę jej przyjaźń? Ruszyłem do swojego domu, mijając chatę przyjaciułki. Gdy doszłem już pod drzwi mojego domu, spojżałem jeszcze na chatę bliźniaków. Światło paliło się w chacie. Z tej odległości usłyszałem nie jasne krzyki i śmiech, z ich domu. Uśmiechnąłem się na cwilę, znikając następnie za drzwiami własnego mieszkania. Anioł Całe życie, starałam się być najlepsza. Silna, twarda, bez uczuć. Każdy myślał, że jestem jak skała. I żeczywiście, byłam nią. Nie byłam ani dobra, ani uprzejma, miła, spokojna, ani uśmiechnięta. Zawsze byłam czymś zdenerwowana. Wszystko mnie wkurzało. Ludzie, pogoda, smoki. Wszystko tak dosłownie. Nie brałam pod uwagę, niczego co miało choć trochę piękna w swojej okazałości. Nie słuchałam, nie widziałam, nie czułam. Bo pewnie nie chciałam, albo nie umiałam. Ale wiecie co jest najgorsze? To, że nie chciałam tego zmienić. Zmienić siebie. Poznałam jego. Bruneta, z lekkim odcieniem rudego. Zielone oczy, jak las. I ten dziecinny uśmiech. Nienawidziłam go, był najlepszy, lepszy ode mnie, nie mogłam tego znieść. Postanowiłam poznać jego tajemnicę, przekonać się dlaczego taki jest. Udało mi się to. Nie wiem, czy cieszyłam się, czy byłam zła, że jednak sobie nie odpuściłam. Ale później, przekonałam się, że postąpiłam właściwie. Odkryłam tajemnicę, która była majestatyczna, wyjątkowa, legendarna, jak on i jego przyjaciel. Oboje pokazali mi rzeczy, które nigdy nie widziały moje oczy. Piękno, zło i dobro. Sprawili, że uwierzyłam, w niemożliwe. Zmienili świat, ludzi, a przede wszystkim, zmienili mnie. Co wydawać by się mogło, cudem. Ale to nieprawda, że zmiana mnie była cudem. Cudem był on, dla świata. Choć on i świat, tego nie wiedział. Cudem był dla mnie, choć nigdy mu tego nie powiedziałam, żałuję. Poznałam uczucie miłości, uczucie przyjaźni. Nigdy tego nie zaznałam, dopiero dzięki niemu, zrozumiałam czym tak naprawdę jest smutek, radość, miłość. Był niezwykły. Potrafił sprawić, że człowiek i smok, chciały żyć. Umiał walczyć świetnie, choć nienawidził przemocy. Latał najlepiej ze wszystkich, nauczył latać innych. Nauczył wikingów więzi z tymi latającymi stworzeniami. Nikt by nie przypuszczał, że się da nawiązać z nimi pokój, co dopiero przyjaźń. On był w stanie, poświęcić swoje życie dla setek ludzi. Był bohaterem, ale się za takiego nie uważał. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Rozumieliśmy się bardzo dobrze, kto wie czy nie najlepiej. Potrafił do mnie dotrzeć. Sprawić, że strach, ból i cierpienie, znikało natychmiastowo. W jego objęciach czułam się tak bezpiecznie, jakby wszystko co złe, nie mogło mnie dopaść. Mnie i jego. Nasza przyjaźń po jakimś czasie, przerodziła się w coś silniejszego. Nie wiem, czy można to nazwać zakochaniem. Ale był mi, ogromnie bliski. Znał mnie lepiej, niż kto kolwiek inny. A ja, znałam jego. W myślach sobie nie czytaliśmy, czego nie mogę powiedzieć, o jego Nocnej Furii. Pamiętam każdą spędzoną chwilę, z tym chłopakiem. Pamiętam dzień, kiedy było mi bardzo źle. Widział to, a ja starałam się to ukryć. Zabrał mnie i swojego smoka, na lot. Było pięknie. A gdy tak lataliśmy, wszystkie smutki minęły, łzy wyschły. Gdy patrzyliśmy z nieba, na ziemię powiedział, że: Wrócimy na nią z powrotem. Dzisiaj, jutro, po jutrze... Ale przyjdzie dzień, gdy odlecimy i usiądziemy na jednej z tych chmur, na zawsze. I będziemy tak patrzeć na ziemię, na swoich bliskich, na to co się tam na dole dzieje. I będziemy się opiekować, tymi których kochamy. Straciłam go. Wtedy tak myślałam. Jego już nie ma, nie żyje. Brakuje mi go, nie wiem jak mogę opisać ból, który mi towarzyszył w dniu, gdy musiałam się z nim pożegnać. Opiekował się mną. Był mi wsparciem, siłą, odwagą, uśmiechem, spokojem, ciepłem kiedy tego brakowało. Na przykład w tym momencie, potrzebowałam by mnie przytulił i powiedział: Jestem z tobą. Nie zrobi tego. Tęsknię za nim niemiłosiernie! Był najlepszym, co mnie spotkało w życiu. Czasami przechadzam się po wyspie, chodzę w różne miejsca, z zamiarem pozbierania się. Trudno jest. Siedziałam nad klifami, sama... Spojrzałam wtedy na chmury. Ujrzałam coś przejrzystego, jasnego. Ktoś siedział na chmurce, która sunęła po niebie. Ten ktoś był ubrany na biało, miał białe skrzydła i wciąż te brązowe włosy. Uśmiechał się, machając mi ręką. Nie mam pojęcia, czy oszalałam i miałam w tamtej chwili omamy, ale cieszyłam się. Po raz pierwszy, widziałam anioła. Wiecie, każdy z nas, ma przy sobie takiego anioła. Anioła stróża. Może siedzi obok ciebie i oglądacie film. Może jesteście na spacerze. Albo jeszcze coś innego robicie. Może ten ktoś nie żyje. Ciekawe, kim jest twój? Moim był jeźdźec Nocnej Furii. Szatyn z zielonymi oczami i najpiękniejszym uśmiechem na calutkim świecie. Najodwarzniejszy, z dobrym wielkim sercem, wspaniały i opiekjuńczy. Miał na imię Czkawka. Był jest i będzie, moim Aniołem Strużem. Cel w życiu Szaleństwo i brak jakich kolwiek ograniczeń latania, szukania nowych przygód i zawierania znajomości i przyjaźni. Nie istnieje taka rzecz, która by nas rozdzieliła. Zacznijmy od początku... Wszystko zaczęło się od pewnego chłopca. Niezdarnego fajtłapy który dla udowodnienia komuś, że coś potrafi a nie potrafi. Zestrzelił smoka, a tak właściwie mnie. Oczywiście nikt mu nie uwierzył, że zestrzelił latającego gada. Więc mądrala poszedł sobie na spacerek mnie szukać. I co? Znalazł, wariat chciał mnie zabić. Ale jego dobre serduszko sprawiło, że oszczędził mnie i puścił wolno. Dostało mu się ode mnie, ale spokojnie żyje i nic mu nie jest. Dzieciak nie odpuścił sobie i zaczął mnie odwiedzać. Przez co, zdarzyło się coś nie samowitego. Zaufaliśmy sobie, zawierając niezwykłą więź przyjaźni. O kim mowa? Oczywiście o Czkawce i mnie, czyli Szczerbatkowi. Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nic nie może nas rozdzielić. Kiedy Czkawkę dołowało życie, wiedziałem co poprawia mu humor. Latanie i wygłupy ze mną. Jakoś zawsze działało drażnienie go przeze mnie. Uwielbiał to tak jak ja. Czasami trzeba było mu w czymś pomóc. No na przykład w podrywie dziewczyny. Dzięki mnie udało się. Chłopak w końcu ma swoją drugą połowę, którą darzy wielkim uczuciem. Ja i Astrid, jesteśmy dla niego najważniejsi na świecie. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą każdy dzień. On ze mną, a ja z nim. Miesiące potem lata mijały, a my się nie zmienialiśmy. No może z wyglądu, ale to szczegół. Życie zaskakiwało nas nowymi niespodziankami. Wrogowie, nowe wyspy, trudne sytuacje w jakiej się znajdowaliśmy. Od samego początku wiedzieliśmy, że co by się nie działo, czy będzie dobrze czy źle, zawsze możemy na siebie liczyć. Mieliśmy wiele wyzwań, ale udało nam się każde wykonać razem. Czkawka wystawił sobie cel w życiu. Chciał chronić smoki i wszystkich których kochał. Zdarzały się akcje, w których był wstanie pokroić się za mnie i za przyjaciół. Wiedziałem, że jest wyjątkowy, tak jak ja. Dzięki niemu z każdym nowym dniem, chwilą uczyłem się czegoś nowego. On także. Wszystko było nowe i próbowałem to zrozumieć najlepiej jak potrafię. Oczywiście na swój sposób. To jak wkurzali go łowcy, denerwowały bliźniaki, drażnił Sączysmark, smuciły kłótnie z Astrid i jego ojcem. Wszystko widziałem. To jak cierpi, co sprawia że się śmieje, momenty w których ma chwile załamania. Wszystko... I postawiłem sobie cel w życiu. Opiekować się Czkawką. Być przy nim zawsze kiedy tego potrzebuje i nie tylko. Dawać mu powody, dla których chce wstawać rano z łóżka i żyć pełnią życia, które jest krótkie. Jeśli mogę go lizać co sprawia że się śmieje i wkurza, kochać go całym sobą. To mam po co żyć. Mam dla kogo. -Kocham cię mordko. Dziękuję, że mam takiego przyjaciela.- Leżałem tak czując ciepłą dłoń na łuskach. Podniosłem łeb wbijając swoje wielkie oczy w Czkawkę. Uśmiechał się drapiąc mnie za uchem. Rzuciłem się na niego, liżąc go po twarzy i jego kombinezonie do latania.-Szczerbatek wiesz, że to nie schodzi...! Nigdy nie jest za puźno, aby walczyć o miłość. Cz.1 Zdobyła się na odwagę, której zawsze jej brakowało w tych sprawach. Zdecydowała się mu wyjawić uczucie jakim go darzy, od paru lat. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe gdy zbliżała się pod dom w którym mieszkał młodzieniec. Wiedziała co chce mu powiedzieć. Problem był w tym, że zżerał ją strach od środka. Nie wiedziała jak ma, mu to wyznać. Była już prawie przed jego domem. Przed wzgórzem na którym stał dom wodza, kiedy zobaczyła łamiący jej serce obraz. Zobaczyła jego z inną. Rudowłosa zarzuciła mu ręce na szyje, a on obejmował jej talie łącząc swoje usta z dziewczyną. Wojowniczce szkliły się oczy, a dłonie zacisnęła w pięści. Nie mogła patrzeć na ten widok. Obróćiła się szybko uciekając najdalej jak się da. Najdalej od tej dwójki. Blond włosa pierwszy raz w życiu się zakochała, pierwszy raz jej serce zostało złamane, przez kogoś, komu chciała je oddać, powierzyć w opiece i miłości. Siedziała nad klifami chowając swoją twarz w kolanach. Nie chciała by to była prawda. -Tu jesteś. Szukałem cię.- Czarny jak noc smok wylądował na ziemi, z którego zeskoczył jego jeździec. Poklepał smoka po głowie mówiąc do blond włosej, która nie zareagowała.- Mieliśmy z ekipą lecieć na...- spojrzał na jeźdźczynię. Cicho i spokojnie podszedł do niej.- Astrid co ci jest?- spytał kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. Ta jednak szybko ją zrzuciła wstając na równe nogi odsuwając się od chłopaka. Jej oczy były czerwone, a policzki całe mokre od łez, które wciąż spływały jej po twarzy.- Ty płaczesz? -Zostaw mnie! Nie waż się mnie dotykać.- wyszlochała. Nie umiała spokojnie. Zielono oki nie wiedział o co chodzi Hofferson. -Astrid, o co ci chodzi? Czemu..czemu się tak zachowujesz?- spytał podchodząc niepewnym krokiem w jej kierunku. Odepchnęła go silnie, przez co upadł na ziemię. Smok nie miał zamiaru pomóc wstać swojemu przyjacielowi. On sam czuł wściekłość na szatyna. -Nienawidzę cię.-wykrzyczała mu prosto w twarz. W tamtym momencie nie myślała co mówi, słowa wypłynęły gładko jakby niebyła wzruszona.- Nienawidzę ciebie, a przede wszystkim siebie. -Astrid błagam cię, uspokój się i powiedz co się stało. Co zrobiłem?- wstał z ziemi. Łapiąc jej rękę. Wyrwała się dając mu w twarz. Zszokowany wiking złapał się za policzek. - Nie dotykaj mnie! -Astrid? Proszę cię... -Jestem głupia. Byłam taką kretynką! Odynie błagam zabierz mnie od niego jak najdalej. Proszę cię.- wychlipała. -Nie mów tak, błagam...- wyszeptał czując w kącikach oczu słone łzy. Blondynka wyminęła chłopaka. Chciała uciec i nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyć, nie słyszeć, nie czuć... Czkawka stał w miejscu odprowadzając wzrokiem biegnącą jeźdź czynię. Nie miał pojęcia, że przez niego jest taka smutna. Jak bardzo ją skrzywdził. -Co jej się stało?- spytał cicho siebie, rozmasowując czerwony polik. Nocna Furia mruknęła zła i smutna patrząc swymi wielkimi oczami na przyjaciela. Czkawka spojrzał na niego. Podszedł bliżej gdyż chciał wskoczyć na jego grzbiet. Smok odsunął się.- Szczerbatku ty też? Co z tobą?- podszedł bliżej. -''Jaki ty jesteś ślepy!-'' ryknął zły i odbiegł w tą samą stronę co Astrid, zostawiając oszołomionego całą sytuacją przyjaciela. Wpadła do domu jak strzała ignorując zmartwioną Wichurę, która zaskrzeczała smutno widząc swoją przyjaciółkę. Po drodze potrąciła Sączysmarka i Heatherę którzy pomagali z noszeniem wiader z wodą, która wylała się oczywiście. Wikingowie z szokiem patrzyli na biegnącą w stronę domu wojowniczkę. -Wynoszę się z tond, nie ma mowy bym każdego dnia oglądała go z Bonnie. Nie zniosę tego.- wyciągnęła z pod łóżka walizkę i zaczęła na szybkiego wrzucać do niej ubrania. Do drzwi frontowych ktoś zapukał. Astrid udała, że tego nie słyszy dalej wykonywała swoją czynność. Pukanie po dłuższej chwili ucichło, a w oknie pojawiła się ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Astrid podniosła głowę, patrząc w stronę okna. A do pokoju wskoczyła jej przyjaciółka. -Co ty tutaj robisz?- pociągnęła nosem wycierając mokrą twarz. -Wiesz, że wylałaś nam całą wodę. A i Wichura jest jakaś niespokojna.- powiedziała cicho. -Zaraz do niej pójdę.- sięgnęła po torbę pakując do niej dwie kromki chleba i wodę.- Brunetka błądziła wzrokiem za ruchami dziewczyny. Ręce jej się trzęsły i oddychała szybko. Heathera podeszła natychmiast do niebiesko okiej zabierając od niej rzeczy odkładając je później na stolik. Złapała ją za ręce.- Astrid co się stało?- wyszeptała coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. -Tyle razy mi powtarzałaś, że życie jest krótkie. -Astrid o czym ty mówisz?- schyliła się spoglądając w jej czerwone od płaczu oczy. -Powinnam była powiedzieć to o wiele wcześniej, nie tracąc czasu.- Astrid spojrzała na nią.- A teraz jest już za puźno. -Uspokój się.- wyciągnęła chusteczkę wycierając jej mokrą twarz.- Astrid powiedz mi, co się stało. -On jest z inną. -Kto? O kim mówisz? -Czkawka i Bonnie...oni się..całowali. Heathera nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Wstała tylko na równe nogi, biorąc załamaną Astrid w ramiona próbując ją jakoś uspokoić. Ale niezbyt jej to szło. Pozwoliła jej się wypłakać, wykrzyczeć, wyżalić. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka tego potrzebuje. -Zdobyłam się dziś na odwagę. Bałam się jak nigdy, że stracę jego przyjaźń, nie zechce ze mną być. Będzie patrzył na mnie jak na wariatkę. I wszystkie obawy się sprawdziły, po dzisiejszym poranku.- oderwała się od jeźdźczyni i zamknęła walizkę. -Wiem, że ci smutno jesteś zła, ale... -Czułam się w tamtym momencie jak śmieć. Stałam tam i widziałam jak się obściskują. Czułam taką złość, nienawiść, smutek, ból, rozczarowanie...- uderzyła pięściami o ścianę, zaraz je rozluźniając i opierając o nie czoło.- ... ale najgorsze jest to, że wciąż go kocham. Blondynka zamknęła walizkę i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Czarnowłosa pobiegła za nią. Astrid sięgnęła za kaptur zapinając go sobie. -Astrid co robisz?- niepewnie spytała. Astrid podeszła do niej kładąc jej dłonie na ramionach. Brunetka widziała walizkę stojącą obok drzwi i torbę na ramieniu blond włosej. Jej oczy skupiły się na niebieskich tenczówkach przyjaciółki.- Odchodzisz? -Jeszcze się zobaczymy, obiecuję.- uśmiechnęła się smutno. -Ale Astrid, co z Berk, jeźdźcami, straży do której wstąpiłaś. Nie możesz tak po prostu uciec. -Zostałabym, ale nie umiem. Nie będę umiała żyć patrzeć codziennie na Czkawkę i tą dziewczynę. -Astrid... -Życzę ci żebyś przynajmniej ty i Śledzik, byli szczęśliwi. Jesteś wspaniałą przyjaciółką Heathera, dziękuję za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłaś. Nie mów nikomu, że odeszłam. -Ale... -Proszę.- wyszeptała. Przyjaciółka skinęła głową. Przytuliły się powoli się od siebie odrywając. Wyszły na zewnątrz. Wichura widząc swoją panią wybiegła z boksu tuląc się do Hofferson. Dziewczyna poklepała swoją smoczycę po pysku. Astrid przywiązała niewielką walizkę do Śmiertnika. Smoczyca zaczynała rozumieć co się dzieje. -''Lecimy na wycieczkę?''- zaskrzeczała. Astrid ucałowała ją w nos. -Polecimy na zachód.- wyznała Astrid patrząc na Heatherę.- Mam nadzieję, że się wyspałaś Wichurko bo czeka nas długa droga...- miała się już obrócić do smoczycy, gdy nagle usłyszały za sobą głos. -Drogę do kond?- spytała dziewczyna idąca w ich stronę, zarzucając swoje bujne rude loki do tyłu.- Kolejna wycieczka, albo raczej ucieczka?- chyrze przeleciała wzrokiem wojowniczkę. Astrid zacisnęła pięści.- Widziałaś gdzieś mojego chłopaka?- kolejny raz poczułam ukucie w sercu.- Auć nie wiecie o kim mówię. Czkawki szukam. Zostaliśmy parą.- poczułam zbierające się mi łzy w oczach. Heathera położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. -Nie zasługujesz na niego.- wyszeptała. Rudowłosa spojrzała na nią. -Mówiłaś coś? -Powiedziałam, że na niego nie zasługujesz!- powiedziała głośniej patrząc jej w oczy. -Biedna, biedna Astrid jest zazdrosna.- zaśmiała się podle.- Żałosne. -Bonnie idź z tond.- powiedziała twardo Heathera. -Nie mam takiego zamiaru. -Ja odejdę.- Astrid odsunęła się od brunetki wskakując na Wichurę.- Do zobaczenia.- powiedziała do przyjaciółki, zarzucając kaptur na głowę. -Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić?- jeźdźczyni próbowała ostatni raz zatrzymać blondynkę. -Nie, ale nie mogę inaczej. Lecimy.- Dwie przyjaciółki odleciały w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Zostawiając Heatherę, Szpicrutę pod domem Hoffersonów. Nigdy nie jest za puźno, aby walczyć o miłość. Cz.2 Szedł w stronę wioski. Zdruzgotany nie wiedział co ma robić. Coś się stało. Coś bardzo złego. Astrid jeszcze nigdy tak go nie potraktowała. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co ją do tego skłoniło. Usłyszał jak ktoś go woła, a potem rzuca się na niego. -Bonnie co ty wyprawiasz?!- wrzasnął wstając rozmasowując sobie tył głowy. -Szukałam cię kochanie.- powiedziała wstając dając mu całusa w policzek.- Chciałabym pójść z moim chłopakiem na randkę. Gdzie mnie zabierzesz?- nachyliła się chcąc go pocałować w usta. Odsunął się gwałtownie. -Jakie kochanie, jaki chłopak? Nigdzie cię nie zabiorę!- spiorunował ją wzrokiem. Dziewczyno daj mi spokój.- chciał odejść jednak ta stanęła przed nim.- Możesz się odsunąć? -Nie puszczę cię.- skrzyżowała ręce na piersi unosząc podbródek.- Jesteś mój.- przytuliła się do niego. -Bonnie proszę cię.- zaśmiał się lekko. -Nie! I tak jej już nie znajdziesz, zostałam ci tylko ja. -Co?- odsunął ją od siebie, trzymając jej nadgarstki. -Uciekła. Teraz będziesz tylko ze mną. Ona na ciebie nie zasługuje.- nachyliła się znów próbując go pocałować. -Jak to uciekła?! Do kąd?- zdenerwował się dwudziestolatek. -Co cię obchodzi ona?! Teraz liczymy się tylko my.- powiedziała rozmarzona. Czkawka szybko odbiegł w stronę domu wojowniczki. Nie wiedział o co chodziło rudowłosej gdy powiedziała, że Astrid uciekła. Był niesamowicie wściekły gdy Bonnie go pocałowała. Próbował jej wytłumaczyć, że nic do niej nie czuje, nie chce z nią być. Jednak tamta nie chciała przyjąć tego do wiadomości i uparła się, że będzie nazywała go swoim chłopakiem, co nie było wcale prawdą. Dobiegł do domu blondynki. Boks w którym zazwyczaj spała Wichura był wolny. Zapukał do drzwi z nadzieją, że otworzy je jeźdźczyni Śmiertnika. Nikt po kilku minutowym pukaniu nikt mu nie otworzył, więc usiadł na schodkach. Usłyszał niedaleko pomrukiwanie smoka. Poznał go. Poszedł w kierunku z którego dochodził pomruk. -Szczerbatek?- zobaczył czarnego smoka. Mordka podniosła łeb spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela. Zaskomlał smutno i podszedł do niego wpychając swój wielki łeb w ręce młodego mężczyzny.- Jest tu?- spytał głaszcząc jego pysk.- pokiwał głową przecząco.- Musimy ją znaleźć.- wsiadł na grzbiet przyjaciela. Oboje ruszyli w stronę domu dziewczyny. Siedziała w kuchni pijąc gorące mleko jaka z miodem. Pogrążona w myślach, zmartwiona, zawiedziona. Smutne oliwkowe oczy szkliły się od łez. Było jej strasznie żal przyjaciółki. Poznały się bardzo dobrze. Dziewczyny naprawdę świetnie się dogadywały, rozumiały, wspierały, kochały jak siostry. Wściekała się chyba bardziej na szatyna, niż Astrid. Ona cierpiała już wcześniej z ukrywania uczuć co do chłopaka, ale teraz było o wiele gorzej. Serce blondynki zostało złamane. Świat Astrid się zawalił... Nagle usłyszała pukanie. Wstała odkładając kubek na stolik. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, zobaczyła go. Tego który tak bardzo skrzywdził Astrid. Już miała chwycić za siekierę, ale się powstrzymała. -Co ty tutaj robisz? Wynoś się!- warknęła na niego. -Szukam Astrid.- powiedział szybko. -Zostaw ją w świętym spokoju! Jeszcze ci mało?!- Heathera wrzeszczała na niego głośno, budząc prawie tym mieszkańców.- Idź z tond!- zamknęła prawie drzwi, gdy proteza jeźdźca znalazła się w progu drzwi. -Proszę pomóż mi, muszę ją porozmawiać.- Heathera trzymała drzwi odwrócona głową do środka pomieszczenia.- Proszę... Usiedli przy stole. Cisza panowała przez parę minut. Wreszcie ktoś ją przerwał. -Widziała was.- wpatrywała się w jeden punkt. Czkawka podniósł przerażony wzrok na brunetkę.- Skrzywdziłeś ją... Ja nie chcę nawet myśleć, co przeżyła widząc ciebie i tą..tą..ropuchę. Jak bardzo cierpiała. Jak mogłeś jej to zrobić?!- wstała z krzesła uderzając pięścią o blat stołu tak mocno, że kubek się przewrócił wylewając resztę mleka na mebel. -Astrid widziała jak Bonnie i ja..?- chłopak zdębiał. Zrobiło mu się trochę gorąco. -Całowałeś się z nią! Jak mogłeś?! -To nie było tak.- mówił wstając i podchodząc do przyjaciółki. -Nigdy bym się po tobie, takiej rzeczy nie spodziewała. Nigdy słyszysz?! A jednak się pomyliłam. -Daj mi coś powiedzieć.- Heathera się obróciła tyłem do niego. Szatyn westchnął.- Wyszłem rano przed dom zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, gdy ni z tond ni zowąd pojawiła się Bonnie. Rzuciła mi się na szyję a zaraz potem mnie pocałowała. Doznałem szoku. Szybko się oderwałem od niej. Prosząc by więcej tego nie robiła. -I powiedz mi jeszcze, że ci się to nie podobało.- prychnęła. -Absolutnie! Nic do niej nie czuję. Przyczepiła się do mnie jak jakaś pijawka. Chodzi za mną i nazywa mnie swoim kochaniem i chłopakiem. Ona chce chodzić na randki, a ja nie umiem się od tej dziewczyny uwolnić! To co widziała Astrid to był jednorazowy i nic nieznaczący dla mnie incydent, o którym chcę zapomnieć.- tłumaczył się załamany. Heathera milczała, nie wiedziała już czy uwierzyć mu, czy też nie.- Heathera, nigdy nie chciałem by Astrid cierpiała, a na pewno nie przeze mnie. Kocham ją... -To dlaczego jej tego nie powiedziałeś?!- krzyknęła. Chłopak zamilkł.- Jesteś beznadziejny...- odwróciła się. Twarz wojowniczki była bez wyrazu, bez żadnych emocji. -Proszę powiedz mi gdzie jest. -Nie wiem! A nawet gdybym wiedziała, to bym ci nie powiedziała. -Muszę ją znaleźć. Naprawić to co zepsułem, wytłumaczyć wszystko. Proszę Heathera.- mówił smutno. Czarnowłosa zamknęła oczy, wciągając powietrze. Naprawdę nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. -Jeśli znów ją zranisz, jeżeli znów zapłacze przez ciebie... Nie ręczę za siebie.- powiedziała twardo.- Lecą na zachód.- wyszeptała. Nigdy nie jest za puźno, aby walczyć o miłość. Cz.3 Przez całe czytanie słuchajcie tej muzyki: Maciej Zieliński - Pocałunek (kiss) Błękitne fale udeżały o brzeg. Bryza morska muskała delikatną twarz dwudziestolatki, która spacerowała po ciepłym piasku. Pomarańcz żułć i róż mieszały się na niebie. Słońce powoli chowało się w tafli wody, kończąc dzień i zapraszając noc. Gdyby tak oglądać ten obraz, pomyślelał by ktoś, że jest majestatyczny i piękny. Nikt by nie wpadł na pomysł, że coś jest w nim smutnego. Niebieskie oczy spojżały na słońce które za chwilę miało zniknąć. Ostatni raz widziała podobne kolory, wręcz identyczne pięć lat temu. I to nie sama. Teraz patrzy na to wszystko, jakby świat traciły barwy. Niespodziewanie poczuła za sobą pchnięcie. Odwróciła się a wielki łeb smoczycy wtuliła się w czerwoną tunikę wojowniczki. Może jedna połowa serca była gdzieś daleko, zgubiona i złamana bez jakiejkolwiek nadziei, podeptana... Ale druga połowa wciąż była tuż obok, która zawsze będzie jej wierna i nigdy jej nie zostawi. Usiadła i podkuliła kolana pod brodę. Za nią położyła się jej przyjaciółka owijając ją swoim ogonem, jakby chciała ją ochronić przed zimnem, którego niezbyt dało się odczuć. Minęła nie cała godzina gdy zaczęły się zbierać, miały zamiar ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Blond włosa zarzuciła sobie kaptur na głowę. Stanęła przed grzbietem Śmiertnika i oparła się o siodło na którym miała zaraz usiąść. Już miała wsiadać kiedy ktoś ją zatrzymał. -Nie odchodź.- wyszeptał załamany. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, słuchając głosu którego tak dobrze znała.- Astrid... -Czkawka, proszę cię zostaw mnie.- powiedziała spokojnie. Bolało ją serce, mówiąc by odszedł.- Skąd się w ogóle tutaj wziąłeś? -Musisz o czymś wiedzieć.- dotknął jej ramion. -Mogłeś powiedzieć, że masz dziewczynę. -Nie mam. -Wiem co widziałam! Kłamiesz!- odwróciła się waląc pięściami o klatkę piersiową szatyna. Chłopak przytulił ją do siebie uspokajając. Blond włosa powoli przestała schowała głowę w kombinezon jeźdźca. Szloch wojowniczki ucichł, choć wciąż łzy spływały po różowym policzku Hofferson. -Nie, ja i Bonnie nie jesteśmy razem.- szeptał głaszcząc jej jasne włosy.- Wiem, że to mogło wyglądać dwuznacznie, ale naprawdę się mylisz. Nie mógłbym być, z kimś innym niż z tobą. Kocham tylko ciebie. Słyszysz?- podniosła wzrok na chłopaka. -Co powiedziałeś?- nie mogła uwierzyć, że chłopak którego kochała ponad własne życie odwzajemnia jej uczucie. Wziął jej buzię w dłonie ocierając kciukami łzy. -Kocham cię.- uśmiechnął się niepewnie, a jego zielone oczy rozbłysły.- Naprawdę... Powoli nachylił się i najczulej, najdelikatniej jak tylko mógł, złożył na ustach Astrid pełen miłości pocałunek. Nie był on taki jak poprzednie. Był pierwszym prawdziwym i szczerym pocałunkiem tej dwójki. Oderwali się po krótkiej chwili od siebie. Jednak wciąż byli blisko. -Daj mi szansę.- spojrzała mu w oczy. Biły soczystą zielenią.- Złamałem ci serce, chciałbym je skleić na nowo. Naprawdę zrobiłbym i dał ci wszystko co mam, byś mi wybaczyła.- przymknął oczy, a zaraz potem poczuł delikatną jak jedwab skórę na policzku. -Nie chcę wszystkiego.- głaskała jego policzek. -Tylko co?- Astrid się uśmiechnęła delikatnie. -Tylko mnie kochaj... Rozpalili ognisko. Wtuleni w siebie oparli się o śpiącego Szczerbatka do którego dołączyła Wichura. Na niebie sunęły chmóry co jakiś czas chowając księżyc. Astrid zasnęła wtulona w Haddocka. Chłopak wiedział, że dostał szansę od dziewczyny. Chciała by tylko kochał ją, nic więcej. -Nie zmarnuję tej szansy. Jest jedyna, tak jak ty.- wyszeptał.-Kocham cię.- ucałował jej czoło, odpływając następnie do krainy snów Morfeusza. Śnieżne igraszki To był zimny styczniowy dzień. Śnieg pruszył, białe płatki śniegu w postaci koronki spadały z nieba okrywając wyspę białym kocykiem. Chłodny wiatr północy wiał co jakiś czas. Zwierzęta pochowały się w dziuplach i jaskiniach, chcąc schronić się przed zimnem. W przeciwieństwie do jeźdźców i ich smoczych towarzyszy. Przyjaciele ubrali się cieplej i wyszli na zewnątrz. Nie chcieli spędzać całe dnie w domach. Ciągła gra w karty czy czytanie książek znudziła im się po dwóch dniach. Więc wyciągnęli ze skrzyń i szaf ciepłe futrzane ubrania i najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszli na świeże powietrze. Rodzeństwo Thorston szybko wymyślili zabawę która od razu spodobała się drużynie. Zabawa polegała na ulepienie podobizny swojego smoka, ze śniegu. Taki konkurs. Zadanie było trudne, ale mimo to z wielką chęcią wzięli się do roboty. Śnieg nie zmroził rąk wikingów, gdyż mieli założone rękawiczki. Czkawka był w trakcie lepienia głowy Szczerbatka. Zerkał co kilka minut na swego wierzchowca w celu wykonania części budowy jak najlepiej. -Szczerbek usiądź w jednym miejscu na moment.- poprosił jeździec Nocną Furię. Smok spojrzał na Czkawkę kocimi oczyma i zanurzył się w śniegu razem z Hakokłem.- No nie dokończę jak będziesz tak szaleć.- wzruszył ramionami i zajął się ogonem. -Całkiem nieźle to wygląda.- Śledzik pochwalił blondynkę kończącą lepienie kolców na śnieżnej głowie Śmiertnika Zębacza. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na dzieło Hofferson i szczęka im opadła. -Powiedział bym nawet, że świetnie.- dodał Czkawka posyłając blondwłosej szczery uśmiech. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się delikatnie. -Fakt ładne, ale rzeźby Wyma i Jota nikt nie pobije.- Mieczyk zaśmiał się razem z siostrą. -Śmiechu warte. Każdy wie, że to moje arcydzieło Hakokła wygrało. -Nie ustaliliśmy nagrody.- wtrącił się Śledzik.- Poza tym śnieżna Sztusia jest najpiękniejsza, zaraz po tej prawdziwej.- przytulił swoją smoczycę która rzuciła się na niego z jęzorem.- Tak, jesteś najpiękniejsza. -Chciał byś.- Szpadka rzuciła kulką białego puchu w przyjaciela który dostał w ramię. Obrócił twarz w jej kierunku. Zauważył zadziorny uśmieszek. Fuknął coś pod nosem i zaczął lepić kulkę. Wymierzył w blondynkę która zaczęła się kiwać na boki. Rzucił i na nieszczęście trafił Sączysmarka. -Ej!- spojrzał na Śledzika odchodząc od (bałwana*) Hakokła. zmierzył go wzrokiem i zrobił to samo co poprzednio Szpadka i Śledzik.- A masz!- rzucił w Śledzika. Ten padł na śnieg twarzą, a kulka trafiła zajętą Hofferson. Obejrzała się za siebie. Bliźniaki, Śledzik i Sączysmark śmiali się w najlepsze.- Trafiona! Ha ha! -Czkawka mógłbyś...- odwróciła się do szatyna. Oniemiała gdy ten stał z dwoma śnieżkami w ręku. Otworzyła usta z niedowierzaniem.- Serio ty też? -Chowaj się!- rzucił do niej wesoło. I tak zaczęła się bitwa na śnieżki. Biegali rzucali w siebie na wzajem kulkami śniegu. Śmiali się, wygłupiali. Chowali za smokami czy to swoimi przyjaciółmi, czy też rzeźbami. Była chwila kiedy chłopcy uwzięli się na dziewczyny i Astrid z Szpadką musiały zacząć uciekać. Wtedy Czkawka i Sączysmark dorwali uciekinierki. Szczerbatek miał razem z Sztukamięs pilnować wojowniczek. Dziewczynom natomiast udobruchały smoki pieszczotami, co zaskoczyło wikingów. Zabawa trwała dosyć długo. Do czasu aż zaczęło się ściemniać. Czkawka zarządził powrót do domów i odpoczynek. Przyjaciele nie robili najmniejszego problemu. Mokszy, zziębnięci aczkolwiek rozweseleni dzisiejszym dniem. Czkawka siedział w pokoju razem z Astrid pod kocem. W ręku trzymali kubki gorącej miętowej herbaty. Szczerbatek i Wichura leżeli w tym czasie na dole przy palenisku. Spali słodko mrucząc cicho przez sen. -Kiedy im powiemy?- spytała Astrid zielonookiego upijając łyk napoju. -O czym?- uniósł brwi pytająco. Astrid westchnęła i podniosła na niego swoje błękitne jak ocean oczy w których Haddock nie raz tonął. -Wiesz o czym. Nie damy rady tego wiecznie ukrywać. Prędzej czy później i tak się dowiedzą. -Mogę pujść do nich wszystkich nawet teraz i powiedzieć to otwarcie. Ale wiem, że ty... nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa.- wojowniczka odłożyła kubek na stolik nocny i przytuliła się do torsu chłopaka. Wciągała zapach czerwonej koszuli jaką miał na sobie.- Przyjdzie czas i wtedy się dowiedzą.- głaskał jej złote włosy. Czuł jak spokojnie oddychała. Poprwawił się na łużku robiąc więcej miejsca Astrid. Leżeli tak wtuleni w siebie. Ucałował jej skroń i cichutko powiedział...- Śpij słodko moja Milady. Prezent ryzykiem życia Był już późny wieczór kiedy to piątka przyjaciół siedziała w klubie i jadła kolację prowadząc przy tym rozmowy. Ognisko dawało przyjemne ciepło i jednocześnie oświetlało pomieszczenie. Smoki spały smacznie w stajniach odpoczywając po ciężkim dniu. Od ponad pięciu godzin lider Smoczych jeźdźców nie wrócił na Koniec Świata. Chłopak nie poinformował przyjaciół gdzie leci i na jak długo. Przez co zaczęli się trochę martwić. A przede wszystkim blondwłosa wojowniczka, która odchodziła od zmysłów, zastanawiając się gdzie to też mogli się podziać Czkawka i Szczerbatek. -Astrid, może coś zjesz?- Śledzik wyrwał jeźdźczynię z zamyślenia wskazując tym samym na pełen jedzenia talerz, którego nie tknęła. -Nie mogę. Nie mam apetytu.- odparła wstając od stołu i wolnym krokiem idąc w stronę wyjścia. -Skoro nie chcesz, z przyjemnością wezmę twoją porcję.- Mieczyk pochwycił talerz blondynki pochłaniając szybko upieczone mięso Jaka. Przyjaciele pokręcili głowami, patrząc na chłopaka z pełnymi ustami.- No co? Ma się marnować? Nie ma mowy. -Nie martw się. Pewnie latają gdzieś z Szczerbatkiem i stracili poczucie czasu. -Nie ma ich pół dnia. To do niego nie podobne.- spojrzała na drużynę z niepokojem.- Co jeśli... -Astrid daj już spokój. Znasz go, na sto może nawet dwieście procent żyje i ma się dobrze. Wrócą za chwilę i nawrzeszczysz na niego, on nam później powie czemu tak późno wrócili, my powiemy okej nic się nie stało, i tyle.- wszyscy z szokiem patrzyli na Sączysmarka.- Dramatyzujesz... -Dramatyzować będę, jak nie wróci do rana!- uderzyła o futrynę wychodząc następnie z klubu. Przyjaciele odprowadzali wzrokiem Hofferson. Blondynka szła wolno przez most do swojej chaty. Mijając dom szatyna westchnęła smutno. Zamartwiała się na śmierć o przyjaciela, mimo iż wiedziała, że jest z nim Nocna Furia. Dręczyły ją myśli czy chłopaka złapali łowcy, czy może zabłądzili, może leżą gdzieś ranni, a ona nie może im w żaden sposób pomóc. Stanęła w miejscu i przez dłuższy moment się zastanowiła, czy by nie wrócić do reszty i nie rozpocząć poszukiwań, lub jednak odpuścić i jeszcze jakiś czas poczekać. Zanim zdążyła dokonać jakiego kolwiek wyboru usłyszała nagle świst Nocnej Furii. Ucieszyła się niemiłosiernie, gdy w oddali dostrzegła obraz smoka i jego jeźdźca. Wreszcie wylądowali przed swoją chatą. Szatyn stękając zszedł powoli z grzbietu swego przyjaciela. Ten mruknął smętnie. Oboje nie czuli się najlepiej. Czkawka z trudem otworzył drzwi, gdy niespodziewanie usłyszał wołanie. Przyjaciele spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku. Wojowniczka biegła ile sił w nogach by następnie rzucić się na szyję przyjaciela. -Na słodkiego Thora, wróciliście.- oderwała się od niego głaskając nos Szczerbatka tym samym. Smok pomrukiwał cicho z żałością.- Tak się bałam.- wstała stając naprzeciwko chłopaka i skacząc wzrokiem gdzie popadnie.- Jak mogłeś zniknąć na pół dnia?! Nic nie powiedziałeś! Wiesz jak się martwiliśmy, myśleliśmy, że łowcy was dorwali, albo...- Czkawka złapał się gwałtownie za biodro sycząc z bólu.- Czkawka? Czkawka! O bogowie... Czkawka otwórz oczy, proszę cię! Syn wodza upadłby na ziemię, gdyby nie Szczerbatek i Astrid którzy go podtrzymali. Dziewczyna wzięła go pod ramię prowadząc go do środka. Weszli powoli na górę i na łóżku ostrożnie posadziła bruneta, który opadł na poduszki. Skórzana kamizelka i tunika były ubrudzone krwią. Blondwłosa się wzdrygnęła na ten widok. -Szczerbek zostań z nim, za moment wracam.- powiedziała do zmartwionego smoka i wybiegła z domu wikinga. Dobiegła do chaty Sączysmarka wpadła do środka budząc go tym. Spadł z łóżka patrząc zaskoczony na przyjaciółkę. -Pukać nie łaska?! -Czkawka... -Wrócił? -Jest ciężko ranny, leć do Śledzika!- mówiła rozpaczliwym głosem, Sączysmark wyszczerzył oczy. Astrid wybiegła z chaty chłopaka i popędziła czym prędzej do swojej. Wpadła jak burza do domu przeszukując na gwałt wszystkie szafki i półki. Znalazła opatrunki i spakowała dodatkowo wodę, wracając następnie do Haddocka. Rana Czkawki została opatrzona. Maść jaką posiadał Ingerman i ślina Szczerbatka zmniejszyła nieco obrzęk. Jeździec jeszcze się nie obudził jednak co jakiś czas mamrotał jakieś nie do końca zrozumiałe zdania przez sen. Sączysmark uważał, że majaczy, Śledzik natomiast sądził, iż Czkawce po prostu się coś śni, a ból powoduje gadanie. Astrid to wcale nie obchodziło. Chciała tylko żeby wyzdrowiał. Gdy Śledzik i Smark opuścili dom przyjaciela, wojowniczka nadal czuwała u boku chłopaka. Co jakiś czas, zmieniała okłady na czole by zmniejszyć podwyższoną temperaturę. Modliła się by to nie było spowodowane zakażeniem. Patrzyła w tą jasną twarz, usta wygięte w krzywym grymasie, zamknięte oczy. -Dlaczego to robisz? Chcesz komuś coś udowodnić? Po co tam lecieliście sami?- spojrzała na smoka leżącego na kamiennym płacie wpatrzonego zmęczonymi oczami w blondynkę i łóżko na którym spał jego przyjaciel.- Odpocznij Szczeratku, jestem tu.- smok zamruczał niezadowolony, ale posłuchał jeźdźczyni.- Co się z tobą dzieje?- złapała go za dłoń i ścisnęła, miała ochotę się rozpłakać.- Kiedyś wszystko robiliśmy razem. Ty i twoi wierni przyjaciele... Dlatego obudź się Czkawka. Wróć do nas... Proszę nie zostawiaj mnie... Podpierała głowę o jego rękę. Teraz już płakała. Z rozpaczy, bezsilności, smutku, wykończenia, ze zmartwienia, z widoku, poczucia że mogła go stracić, ze wszystkiego. Znała go nie od dziś. Wiedziała, że jest silny, nie z takich rzeczy wychodził, przeżył gorsze rzeczy, ale mimo wszystko bała się o niego. W pewnym momencie poczuła jak ktoś głaszcze ją po głowie. Podniosła wzrok napotykając zielone jak las oczy i słaby uśmiech szatyna. Otarł jej mokry policzek wpatrując się w jej błękitne tęczówki. -Przepraszam.- wychrypiał cicho z wysiłkiem.- Chciałem szybciej wrócić, ale znalezienie tej jednej rzeczy zajęło więcej czasu niż myślałem. -Czego szukałeś?- zmarszczyła brwi prostując się. Ten wyciągnął z kieszeni naszyjnik z szafirowym kamyczkiem. Nie był on jakiś duży, ale robił wrażenie. Astrid zakryła usta dłonią patrząc to na chłopaka, to na przedmiot.- Jutro są walentynki. Chciałem ci coś dać, nie wiedziałem co, to znaczy wiedziałem o toporze, ale zajęło by mi to więcej czasu, więc mam dla ciebie taki mały skromny wisiorek. Niedawno z mordką znaleźliśmy jaskinię w której była masa takich drogocennych kamieni. Pomyślałem, że coś wezmę i zrobię ci prezent na to święto. Wracając mieliśmy mały wypadek na skałach i dlatego... -Oszalałeś?- podniósł na nią wzrok. Była wielce zaskoczona.- Ty naprawdę oszalałeś.- mówiła z uśmiechem. Nie rozumiał jej.- Ty specjalnie znikłeś na tyle godzin, narażałeś siebie i Szczerbatka, żeby przywieźć mi naszyjnik?! Zwariowałeś do reszty.- milczeli przez pewną chwilę. On siedział ze spuszczoną głową trzymając w ręku biżuterię, a ona wpatrywała się w jego przygnębioną twarz. Zrobiło jej się go żal.- Jest piękny.- powiedziała na co uśmiechnął się podnosząc głowę. Zabrała warkocz z karku i obróciła głowę w bok, by mógł jej zapiąć wisior.- Dziękuję. -Nie ma za co. -Chcę byś o czymś wiedział i sobie to przede wszystkim dobrze zapamiętał. Istnieje coś, co jest dla mnie bardziej cenne i ważniejsze niż jaka kolwiek błyskotka. Nie chcę prezentów, skarbów, naszyjników, czy nawet nowego topora. Chodzi mi o ciebie. Największym skarbem jesteś dla mnie ty. Nie jakieś tam drogocenne kamienie.- zarumienił się odwracając spojrzenie. Dostał w ramię, znów patrzył na jej okrągłą twarz.- To za to, że dostałam przez ciebie prawie zawału.- powiedziała po czym nachyliła się i złożyła na jego ustach krótki pocałunek.- A to, za całą resztę... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania